The Dead Chronicles: Our Lady of the Underworld
by sophie.a.manion
Summary: There was no abduction, no trickery and certainly no rape between Hades and Persephone. There was only a misunderstanding, the laws of the Underworld, a lazy gardener and the conviction of a young woman in love with a god.
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing that made Persephone feel as utterly wretched as preparing to witness her friend's complete happiness realised. She had watched the girl's disbelieving joy with growing jealousy for many years. Gods and goddesses! Eros' arrows had transformed the plain and simple maiden into a thing of splendour – an alchemic process that saw her friend's beauty blossom in the sunlight of her lover's faithfulness. Finally, that inevitable day arrived when marriage had been proposed to her friend and she had accepted, the contentment bringing glad tears to her friend's eyes. It was as though all the favour of Olympus had shone upon the blissful couple, illuminating all of their exquisiteness and casting out all traces of fear and trepidation in their lives. People had wept in droves; it was just too magical for mere words to express. The couple, the way they completely adored each other, their devotion to one another, the way that their lives had fused wholeheartedly into a perfect bubble of bliss and contentedness and the simple truth of finding their other half…

Oh, by all the gods and goddesses, it made Persephone want to scream! Envy so boiling and complete ruined every second spent talking or being in the presence of the happy couple. It was all anyone would talk about. _That _wedding. Persephone bit back bitter tears just considering it.

The familiar fears – that no one could ever revere her like that and she would spend eternity alone – panicked her already thumping heart. Dread made her skin crawl with an icy coldness that seemed to stem from within the stony cavity of her stomach.

_Am I really that unlovable?_

Persephone tried to crush her unreasonable pessimism with some sort of logical thinking.

_I am the only daughter of the goddess Demeter, a fierce force of nature that nurtures the entire earth. I can't be that ugly._

But an insidious voice whispered replied to her that she was unspeakably dull and unworthy of finding her own true love, that no man would _ever _need _her,_ that she would never even come _close _to the happiness of her friend and her new husband-to-be…

Persephone hugged herself. Self-loathing continued to gnaw at her, biting away at her self-esteem and her innermost hopes and dreams. Finally, she felt herself give in to that bitter taste of loneliness and let the feeling give her feet wings. She left the room she was in without so much as a word to the others around her and took herself away for a walk. A particularly insensitive and proud little girl she knew called her back for a moment.

"The bride will need fresh flowers, Kore!" she spat at Persephone spitefully, using a nickname she knew full well annoyed the girl herself. Kore simply meant maiden. It was the name for a young girl. It wasn't something you used for a woman or a beloved wife. Just for stupid, pretty, giggling little girls. It set Persephone's teeth on edge but she accepted the chore with a bob of her head and hurried away, before the acidic words could escape from her burning tongue.

Once she made it out into the fields alone the afternoon breeze was deliciously cool on her limbs and especially on her hot forehead. Grass swayed and tickled her bare feet. She walked until breath was hard to catch. She walked until there was no trace of civilisation or people behind her. She walked until the orange of sunset bled into the sky and that horrendous ache inside her didn't feel quite so bad any more.

Persephone seated herself underneath a low-slung laurel tree, tucking her long white skirts around herself. The sweet scents of honeysuckle and pollen hung thick in the air. That shroud of cloying sugariness reminded her of…

_Flowers. Wedding flowers. Fetch the flowers, Kore._

With a sigh, Persephone dropped her clutching fingers into her lap. It wasn't fair of her to be this resentful. In fact, if she was perfectly honest with herself, it was a downright selfish way to feel. Surely this perfect union between her friend and her husband-to-be should be a source of encouragement, not heartache! Real true love was happening right in front of her eyes. Here was the proof – not in story but in flesh and blood.

If only that damn ache would go away.

_I'm better than this, _she told herself, silently becoming furious with her attitude. _I will pick the most gorgeous bouquet of blossoms and I will walk back, straight back to the bride-to-be and I will sincerely wish her the best of fortunes as I present her with her garland of fresh flowers. _

She hauled herself to her feet, determination growing swiftly.

_I will present her with petals for her wedding bed and more blossoms to thread through her beautiful hair. I will praise her wonderful heart and pray to the heavenly beings to grant her family a glorious future together. Then I will do penitence._

Persephone eyed the field. Wildflowers in many shades were clustered around her, wonderfully soft and ripe.

_The gods and goddesses – Aphrodite, Hera and the all-powerful Eros – they have not sought to grant me my love yet. I will beg them. I will wish on every star. I will beseech into my mother's ears. Whatever it takes to find my intended, I will do it._

With that declaration fixed in her head, even if her forlorn heart wouldn't accept it just yet, Persephone reached to pluck the first of the many flowers she required. But the thoughts were still there, distracting, intruding.

_How long will I have to wait until I find him?_

That was the last coherent thought she had before the void underneath her opened, a phenomenal gaping mouth open wide to swallow her whole into the underground. She backpedalled frantically, desperately but the chasm had yawned, black and voluminous, for a long distance behind her. Before the scream could build up in her throat she was gone, taken whole and the crack that led to the Underworld had snapped shut behind her.

Overhead in the sky, the sun finally set and all was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The chariot thundered forward, racing through the freezing darkness as rapidly as mist being blown in a gale. The four midnight-black stallions of Hades' chariot nickered and snorted, their red eyes gleaming, as they were pushed on ever faster by the will of their master. Higher through the kingdom of everlasting night they climbed, hooves clattering against the rock, passing through so many souls of the dead who were no more substantial than smoke to them. They followed the line of the River Styx, rocketing along its shores, until their master heaved at the steel reins. Crying, screeching their displeasure, the horses came to a halt. They were proud things, those beasts – four magnificent specimens that had been sacrificed to the Lord of the Underworld by mortal kings seeking to court his pleasure. As fast as they were, Hades alighted from the chariot with unnatural speed, crossing quickly over the steep bed at the very highest point of his underground domain.

"Err…" The boatman Charon was slowly steering his ferryboat in the water parallel to where Hades strode.

"Yes, thank you," Hades forged past his staff member with quick, powerful strides. "I know. I felt it." Charon took a brief glance at Hades terse features and decided not to pursue further conversation. He paddled onwards, labouring his boatload of the dead downstream.

Hades was mindful of the breadth and depth of his shadowy kingdom. He knew every entrance, every crevasse and every river intimately; their every detail was engraved into his formidable mind. The God of the dead, rule of the Underworld, owner of the famed Helmet of Invisibility which no mortal or immortal eye could perceive through, Zeus's own brother, feared very few things but a weakness in the defence of his dominion was one of them. Unsolicited entry or exit of the Underworld was strictly forbidden and it was one of the most integral parts of his life – securing the realm of the dead against the realm of the living. If something should break in or out, it would spell disaster for both dominions.

_What in all creation is managing to do that?_

He could almost hear the creaking of his world, sagging underneath the weight of whatever formidable willpower was putting excessive pressure on it from above. It was as though a giant of preposterous proportions was sitting on the great metaphorical ceiling of the Underworld and slowly, gradually, it was breaking the integrity of the ceiling apart. Luckily, it was a slow progress and he had been able to detect it.

Hades sighed in annoyance, drawing steel weaponry from the air to aid him. Whatever it was that was about to make such a rude and unwelcome entry, he was going to be there to meet it! Who dared to break apart his carefully crafted defences? Who was impertinent enough to risk the safety of creation in both the afterlife and the living world? Who had the gall to smash a gigantic hole into his reigning sphere, knowing full well there would be a reckoning for their actions?

Hades steadily built his distaste and annoyance up to the point of outright wrath by the time he was in position directly beneath the weakened spot. Bloodlust thudded in his ears. Fury strengthened his arms and he readied himself for a fight.

_Come on then, monster, show me your worst. I am the King of Darkness and you will submit to me!_

Finally, the will of the being above broke through, severing a disastrous hole between the upper world and the pinnacle layer of the Underworld. His careful barriers shattered like glass and a being emerged through the void, rapidly coming towards him.

But as Hades steadied himself and tracked the being's path with his gaze he grew confused. It wasn't a creature… It was tiny… It almost looked like…

Hades moved incredibly swiftly, tossing his naked blade aside. As it clattered on the rocky ground he swept underneath the woman who had fallen through the gap and managed to catch her, kneeling all the way to the ground so that she didn't break any of her fragile body. There, with her form lying prostrate in his grasp, Hades forced the Underworld's new chasm shut, before anything malignant could crawl in or out. It was only once he was certain that his kingdom was secure once more that he took stock of the figure who had fainted in his arms.

She – and he could only now see clearly that the being was a Greek woman – was very petite. Clumsily, wanting to move hurriedly but at the same time not wanting to injure her at all, Hades lay her down and cradled her head in his hands to examine her. Yes, thankfully she had not hurt herself but the shock and the plummet through worlds had overwhelmed her. Peace and quiet would restore her consciousness with time. Surely the icy temperature here, too, was distressing for her body…

Hades thoughtfully removed his own cloak of midnight and wrapped it around to cover her bare arms and shoulders. Her summer dress was not up to the task of keeping her warm; she would require more robust garments whilst here. Whoever this human girl was, she was no threat and the strange occurrence that had dropped her here had been seen to. Although the cause of these events was still unknown, Hades fear had dispelled along with her fall.

Shades swarmed nearby like buzzards. They could smell the intoxicating scent of her blood, feel the warmth of her flesh and hear her peaceful breaths. They sucked greedily at her air, wanting to taste these rarities for themselves. Life, like an aura, glowed brightly from within her innocent body. Hades ignored them. He could see a portion of ichor, the blood of the gods, flowing in her veins. Shades could not damage the life of a half-blood, even one who was only distantly related to one of the gods or goddesses of Olympus.

"See this mortal to my chambers," he ordered. His minions and servants heard his summons and paid close attention from all areas of the Underworld. "She is to be treated with courtesy and shown all of our hospitality until we know what has happened here." He softly placed the girl's head on the ground and stood back from her, judging the sleeping girl. "Take care to warn her of the rules here, so that she may not find herself staying overlong in my kingdom," he dictated in his clear, deep voice. Leaving her lying there for his underlings to attend to, the Lord of the Dead left Persephone behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The throbbing ache in her temples woke Persephone up eventually. The first thing she noticed was that her mouth was unbearably dry, as though she'd tried to drink sand. Something wonderfully soft enveloped her whole body, pressing soothingly against her back and the back of her legs. She was lying down…

Persephone tried to crack open her eyes and felt tears well immediately. She rubbed one hand down her face, willing the agonies of her throat and head to cease.

_What happened?_

The discomforts gradually ebbed and both her awareness and her memory began to return in hazy flashes. It was like lightning tearing across her mind, giving only brief but blinding recollections.

She'd walked out of the city limits to… _What? _Get away from something… _What was I fleeing from? Something that made me feel terrible. _She had tried to get away and there had been something to do with flowers…

It was right there, on the edge of her fingertips but it stayed stubbornly out of reach. Sighing, huffing in frustration, Persephone felt there was nothing else for it – she would have to assess the situation as it currently stood. She forced herself into consciousness, snapping her eyes wide open. What she took in froze her whole body in surprise.

She was spread across the middle of a vast ornate bed in a room she had definitely never seen before. It was enormous, cavernous and decorated in deep masculine colours and artefacts. The floor and walls were ebony marble inlaid with convoluted silver designs. Precious stones winked out at her in the firelight in all the colours of the rainbow; they served as all sorts of unlikely ornamentations including the handles to various cupboards and along the mantle of the roaring fireplace. Gold festooned the broad open bed and Persephone marvelled; it could have easily held five or six people of her size. Persephone crawled to the left side of the gigantic bed and tentatively lowered her bare feet to touch the floor. A wonderfully fluffy carpet met her toes and she noticed that the bed that dwarfed her was on top of an even larger rug she hadn't seen at first. The door at the opposite end of the room was closed but she could discern no lock or keyhole. But where on earth was this fantastic room?

_Where am I? How did I get here…?_

It was then that the memory hit her with all the force of an actual physical blow and she gasped out aloud, her mind reeling in the wake of her shock. That plunge she had taken, down headfirst into the unfathomable darkness, it had led her here…

A gentle rapping at the door startled Persephone further. She leapt instantly to her feet and her eyes raced furiously around the room, searching for something to defend herself with. Nothing lay out in the open where she could easily find it. She tried a drawer beside her but it was locked tight and would not open to her frantic touch.

"Ah… Ma'am?"

The voice outside was timid, unmistakably female and small in the wide room. Persephone relaxed a fraction and got her numb lips to at last form coherent words.

"Yes? Who are you?"

Only the fire made a noise for a long moment, its spluttering and crackling filling the void of cautious silence.

"May I enter? I won't hurt you," the sweet, tiny voice from outside asked her.

Persephone thought feverishly. She was in an unknown realm underground with a strange woman requesting entrance through the door. She saw she had limited options available to her so she called out her consent to the stranger and backed up against the stubborn chest of drawers, her hands in fists at her sides.

The maid that entered was older than Persephone but only by a few short years. There was something odd about her, something decidedly inhuman about her sharp features but Persephone had kept company with nymphs and the like; they didn't cause her much concern. The maid's eyes grew huge on sighting Persephone initially but her good manners didn't fail her – she laid her hands delicately over one another in her lap and offered a deep bow to Persephone.

"Ma'am."

Persephone's jaw tightened and her hands began to tremble.

"Where am I?" she demanded of the stranger. It was her experience that nymphs and the otherworldly were very unwilling to disclose information unless addressed firmly. But to her relief the maid answered patiently, her head still down in a mark of respect.

"You are in my Lord Hades' quarters, which reside in the middle of the River Styx, on the highest level of the Underworld." The maid raised her gaze to stare at Persephone's obvious bemusement. The young Greek girl clasped a hand to her chest in shock as she processed this information.

"Hades? This is his…"

"Yes ma'am, these are his chambers in the House of Hades," the maid told her promptly, in a hurry to move events along. "I've been instructed to escort you to meet him, when you are ready." She gestured to a set of drawers to Persephone's far left. A pile of fabrics appeared to be the only obvious thing she could be pointing to. "I have laid out new garments for you. I hope they are suitable."

Persephone couldn't do anything, she was frozen, locked in a horrendous internal struggle for comprehension and composure. The hand at her chest quivered unceasingly.

_I slept in the Lord of the Dead's own bedchambers…_

Persephone was utterly horrified at the thought but her mind wouldn't stop at that, it kept rambling on and on.

_I am in the Underworld! Am I dead too? Did the fall kill me? Was it all an accident? Or was it the King of Darkness who tore apart the earth to deliberately seal my fate? Am I trapped here?_

She had a choice to maker but common sense told her that keeping Hades waiting in his own realm was certainly a colossal mistake. No wonder the maid was rushed. Persephone shook herself firmly to still the shivering of her uncontrollable hands and made for the clothes.

She hurriedly shrugged off the mud-spattered and crumpled white dress with its many light skirts and gratefully donned a thicker, warmer outfit. The underlays she chose were plain grey wool but they were dense and comfortable. She tugged a long-sleeved bodice over her head and laced it at the back with quick, nimble fingers. The black and ash-grey garment was snug but suited her thin frame. Persephone slipped her feet into dainty black shoes and finally stood to make a quick judgement of her appearance. She decided that it would serve. Her hands drew involuntarily across together in front of her waist. Her maid bustled about, checking that she was fit for an audience with Hades and once satisfied that the lady was properly attired, she proceeded to open the door for Persephone. As the door swung open noiselessly Persephone's troubles flew away for a moment and she stood utterly slack-jawed, gaping at the incredible sights before her.

The Underworld, which she had always envisioned to be the place of dank and terrible nightmares was startlingly, darkly beautiful. Labradorean engravings were carved into the elaborate stairway she stood at the summit of, sparkling in the half-light. Silver festooned the railings as it had done the walls of Hades' bedchambers. The walls outside were intricate pieces of art, spiralling far above and out of Persephone's sight. There were indoor fire pits in the House – comforting reminders of safety in the deepest, blackest night. Soft lounges in imperial colours lined the hallways she could see from the top of the staircase. They were plush and hewn from dark timbers and they appeared very luxurious.

Yes, of course it was very gothic and solemn – it was the kingdom of the dead, after all – but it was incredibly regal and lovely all in the same breath. And it was so enormous, so rich and full of hidden treasures that were a delight to Persephone's boggling eyes. Just this, the rather modest sitting room outside of Hades' chambers, was a near-impossible task for the mortal woman. She had never conceived of such grandeur or dark magnificence in all her life.

"If you'll follow me, the Throne Room is this way," the small maid beckoned, confidently leading down the staircase and crossing the sitting room. Echoes chased Persephone as she made her way after the maid in the gloom. It sounded like… Water? Water and fire, hissing together, perhaps. Persephone attributed the strange eerie sounds to the simply immense space within the House.

Other servants passed them on their journey, openly gaping at Persephone for some reason. She considered the possibility that they may have knowledge of where she had lain and her cheeks burnt crimson with embarrassment.

_They probably think I've been sleeping with their Lord!_

With her head held low so that she wouldn't witness so many silent, inquisitive stares Persephone quickened her footsteps to reach the threshold of Hades' Throne Room.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though there was no sunrise or setting to mark the days or formal meals to set the passage of time for the inhabitants of the Underworld, Chronos' passage was strictly followed in the shadowy realm of Hades. Time was revered; the three Fates had their agendas and a strict agenda to follow. It wasn't known as a 'deadline' for nothing, the constraints of time on events. Even a God and King had to adhere to some timelines, in this dead kingdom. Once those three Moirae cut the thread of life they had woven, events were set in motion, a soul was severed from its corporeal home and had to go somewhere. Death was everywhere. Death kept going, as did the tick of the clock. Thanatos, Death himself, was never tardy and listened to no excuses. Every denizen of the dead knew Hades was stringent on his schedule being met.

Likewise, the Lord of the Underworld was well-used to an ordered and constant calendar. Unscheduled visitations and events that just emerged from nowhere irritated him. The Greek girl – she was a distraction, a bizarre occurrence that by all rights should not have happened. Being so ignorant as to how she appeared in his realm annoyed him further. His god-like abilities and knowledge were no use in this situation; that ate at him.

A messenger entered the Throne Room in his House, bowed low from the waist and waited in servitude until Hades nodded his assent.

"The woman," the messenger did not have a name yet to address Persephone by but Hades knew who he referred to, "is awake. Daeira is ministering to her now, my Lord and King."

"Bring her before me presently," Hades commanded softly, "but only if she is capable of walking unaided and she is not weeping from fear."

His messenger acknowledged his dictations with a further bow before departing smartly, his tailored boots clicking sharply on the black marble.

Moments later, Hades was quietly impressed to behold one of his nymph maids leading the shy maiden before his throne. She was not without courage then, to have been led through his kingdom shortly after her horrifying ordeal. Watching her closely form his seat of power Hades admired the strong flow of life in her veins, which shone out like liquid gold. He was known as the Rich One but in truth the only rare commodity he knew of was not stones or minerals, it was mortal life. Mortality shone with a vibrancy that the life-force of an immortal lacked; it was fleeting, to be sure but it was stunning to behold.

The girl stood humbly, head down and hands folded nervously, eyes dancing everywhere except for towards his seat of majesty. She was quite young, even for a mortal. The flush of her youth highlighted how naturally gorgeous she was – a sheen that ran through the fullness of her body and put a tinge of pink in her creamy skin. He admired her, both in looks and in spirit and decided that if she had the bravery to set foot in the Underworld after her plunge she deserved his consideration.

"Welcome to the House of Hades," he stated, a quiet rumble to his speech.

She glanced upwards then to be sure and began to devour the sight of him in the flesh with her wide, fawnlike eyes. Curled, blonde and brown hair the shade of burnished bronze tumbled down over her shoulders. Her rosy lips parted, her startled breathing accelerated wildly. She was stunned, evidently, but deep within those dark pupils Hades sensed a hint of steel and a fierce will. This girl – this Greek woman – was not easily cowered.

"Why am I here?" her intonation was fairly shaky but she was discernable. Famed Greek heroes – warriors clad in full armour and armed to the teeth – were known to have descended into stuttering nonsense upon catching sight of God of the Dead on his adamantine throne. Her determination brought a brief half-grin to his mouth but in a twitch it vanished.

"An excellent question," he went on, standing slowly. "I was rather hoping you would help me find an answer to it."

The girl blinked hard, twice. That had obviously not been the answer she had been expecting.

"You don't know why I'm here?" she asked in a flummoxed tone, her face almost comically contorted in confusion. But for her beauty and clear anguish, he would have chuckled at the sight. "But..?"

Hades took one stride down and stood there impressively, one foot atop his platform of regency, the other a step down towards her. Stiffly, he cut of her questioning.

"This is my realm, young mortal. I know its every corner. I know every function of every part of its sprawling mass and it is extensive. But when something or _someone,_" he added emphasis to that last word, "breaks in from my brother's dominion, I very rarely know the cause. I just have to contend with the result. Now…" He titled his head to consider the girl as she processed his words. "Let us begin again with the simple niceties. I am Hades, ruler of the Underworld. Who are you and how did you enter my kingdom?"

The girl took a hurried step backwards before she caught herself in the act and brought herself to an uncomfortable stop. He noticed her shoulders cave inwards, inadvertently flinching at his pronouncements. But she did not cry. She did not beg for mercy. Instead, she cleared her throat.

"I am Persephone, the only daughter of the goddess Demeter, she who tends the fields and harvests. I was in Sicily when a pit just opened up underneath me and I fell into it." The truth gave her fortitude to straighten herself and face him boldly. A challenge entered those striking eyes. "And the next thing I remember is waking up in your bedchambers!"

Put like that, so direct, it sounded accusatory. Persephone bit her lip after the words escaped her, stemming more frightened words. Hades merely winced and looked upwards.

"My most sincere apologises," he told her after a moment of deliberation. "On the River Styx, I swear, I did not intend…" Although sincere, he could not bring himself to brashly put her accusation into an actual sentence; he didn't know how to do so politely. "I did not consider how it would appear…" The God shook his head. "You were in my quarters because it is both the safest and most comfortable dwelling place for one of the living. We are not equipped to house living bodies here. I thought placing you amongst the dead to recover would distress you and would have been quite inappropriate in any case. My chambers were the warmest and most private place I possess." Hades brought one hand to his chest in a gesture of earnestness and tilted his head to her. "Please forgive my oversight. Rest assured, I only wanted you to be safe here. I did not intend to cause you grief."


	5. Chapter 5

Persephone was terribly confused and had absolutely no idea of what to make of the impressive god standing high above her, asking for her forgiveness in a voice that betrayed no artificiality. He meant it. She had no response forthcoming and just stared, trying desperately to take it all in, trying to take _him _in.

There were just so many contradictions about him that both intrigued her and sent her dire warnings. She was here, in front of this perplexing being, in his kingdom and yet he claimed that despite all of the power she could feel radiating out of him like heat her presence was both unsolicited and a surprise to him. He was unfailingly courteous and gentlemanly in the way he spoke about protecting her reputation, yet he the manner in which he carried himself demanded her respect and hinted at terrifying dangerousness. And to distract her already scattered train of thought he was not the hideous, gloomy, gnarled ancient being the stories depicted him to be – he was in fact startlingly good-looking. She guessed that, like her preconceptions of the Underworld, she had been fed similar false pretences about the King of the Dead all her life.

Hades appeared to be a strong man in the prime of his life - she would have wagered his age to be something around thirty or less if she had glanced him in the street – nothing like the decrepit, wrinkled thing she'd imagined in her mind. His complexion was as pale as bone, his form was as lean as a wolf and his face was ruggedly handsome – the midnight black of his stubble and thick head of hair contrasted starkly with his porcelain features. Those incredible eyes… The half-smile she had caught creeping at the corner of those lips… The dimple when it had flashed onto his face for the briefest of seconds… He was serious and stern but he was also quite possibly the most grand and glorious being she'd ever laid eyes on. His body could have been chiselled from the marble of his floors; it was obvious that he was an incredibly muscular and fit man, as strong and capable as any warrior…

_And I slept in his bed!_

Hot blood rushed to her face at the thought. Hades read her silence correctly as massive discomfort and trod softly down the remaining steps to stand with her on the ground. He towered over her and his broad shoulders made him seem ever larger when compared to her tiny, slim form.

"Let me show you where you dropped through. It may be easier to explain why I am unable to ascertain exactly how you got here if I can give you a visual of how I _normally _receive visitors, Persephone."

She couldn't refuse him anything and she didn't really want to. So Persephone just nodded and fell into step with the Lord of the Dead meekly, marvelling at the certainty of his actions. He could have been a dancer; despite his muscular frame he was incredible light-footed and lithe in his movements. Her footfalls were heavier than his careful steps.

"So… I'm not really… dead?" she stuttered, needing to be certain of this fact. It was the simplest explanation for her being here, after all. But Hades shook his head and that strange fleeting smile touched his cheek again. If nothing else, it seemed she could amuse him.

"Indeed, not. You have yet to see a true Shade of the dead. My servants here are immortal beings atoning… They are nymphs, dryads, minor deities of one sort or another who have to serve me for some misdeed. They are not dead, either. Like you, a tinge of ichor runs through their hearts."

Persephone noticed that the helpful maid that had seen her to the Throne Room had departed, unnoticed. She and Hades were alone and he was drawing her onward into the Underworld with a courteous hand. She obeyed and let him open the door for her, a mortal woman.

"How much do you know about the Underworld?" inquired Hades in a polite tone as they journeyed out of the House of Hades, onto a short bridge over the River Styx.

"Ah…" Persephone loathed to display her ignorance; clearly everything she'd been told of the Underworld and its master had been wildly inaccurate. She turned her attention to the gently lapping waters beneath them, marvelling at the depth and stretch of the river she could see before her. The soil on its banks was blacker than any she'd seen before, blacker than the richest soil she'd known. "Most of what I know is to do with burial rites and not the life after death, my Lord."

Her confession seemed satisfactory to Hades, he nodded as though he had expected this would be the case.

"There are only two entries permitted to my realm. Death will allow you entrance through the main gates," he paused to gesture upstream to the source of the river. Persephone couldn't spy any gate from where they stood, though. "Or a being can create a temporary void between the worlds through use of divine willpower. As you are about to witness, only those with some ichor in their blood can accomplish this feat."

"I'm sorry?" Persephone didn't understand what he was talking about or what he intended but the next second a brilliant white light, like a star, appeared above their heads and no more questions were necessary.

The clap of magnificent wings shook down as the dazzling illumination grew larger, descending on them. Persephone shielded her eyes with one hand, squinting against the brightness but Hades appeared unaffected and merely stood, unimpeded by the sudden piercing light in his shadowy kingdom. A gale blew down upon the God and the girl as the light came closer; Persephone staggered slightly and Hades offered a polite arm with which she could steady herself. Without thinking, she grasped him briefly, staring up at the marvellous vortex of light, through to the vast chasm it had passed through to enter the Underworld. In amidst all that blinding splendour came a voice familiar to her.

"Well, well, look here!" The boisterous male voice was full of laughter and barely supressed incredulity. "If it isn't the little miss Princess Daisy, hiding amongst the bones. Whatcha doin' down here in this old hole, Persephone?"

"Hermes!" she cried out, joyful at a friendly face and his gentle teasing.

The God of messengers and travellers, thieves and boundaries between worlds with his wicked wide grin and winged sandals with matching cap, flew into full view before her and Hades. He took care to turn and close the void he had journeyed through and then he rapidly descended, landing lightly on the path beside the river. Hermes immediately bowed respectfully to the Lord of the Underworld before winking cheerily at Persephone, whom he had known since she had been a child hiding behind her mother's dress. Persephone brightened to see her mother's good friend and rushed off the bridge onto the path to greet him.

"What a vision!" The quick-tongued, humorous emissary raised his caduceus in mock astonishment. "Such a pretty thing hidden in the darkest cave at the bottom of the world! What have you been doing to land yourself here, girl?"

"I haven't… No one knows how it happened," Persephone stepped forward and Hermes enveloped her in a huge hug under one of his arms. She clutched him happily. "Can you take me back, though?"

Hermes studied her carefully, his jovial cockiness faded and he pulled her from his embrace and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. He gazed deeply and seriously into her eyes. Persephone stood immobile, inaudibly hopeful as he assessed her.

"By Zeus himself," Hermes whistled after a minute's careful inspection of the girl. "You got yourself locked here good and tight somehow. Some God's will is working its way on you and I can't even scratch it." He let Persephone go and she held tightly to her bitter disappointment.

Hermes addressed the watchful Hades convivially. "I'm guessing you summoned me to pop up to the boss-man and get him to sort this out?"

"Yes," Hades asserted. "At once and with all speed, Hermes. My brother should be able to overrule what I cannot. If that does not serve…" The Lord of the Dead's eyes narrowed and Persephone caught the faint hint of distaste that crossed his features. "I will have to address the Fates directly to see this matter resolved."

Hermes nodded energetically and tapped Persephone's elbow with his caduceus softly. "Don't you fret Princess," he instructed her. "You'll be alright. There's no chance of a natural tan here and don't go trying the cuisine or wine but hey, at least you're not actually dead." Persephone offered Hermes a small smile for his humour, bravely accepting his advice. "That's the girl," Hermes encouraged her with a smile showing all of his white teeth. "Mister Serious over here will look after you until I get back to take you home."

"I can wait but please," Persephone asked pleadingly, "please just let my mother know I'm alright. She'll be terribly worried about me."

"In a jiffy." Hermes leapt into the air gracefully as he made his promise and this time it was Hades who merely flicked his fingers to open a gaping chasm up to the world above. Hermes flew once in a steep circle, waved back to them both and vanished through Hades' hole. The enormous mouth closed tightly and quickly behind the God.

"Sorry," Hades told her quietly once Hermes had departed. "There is nothing more that can be done until Zeus intervenes."

Persephone turned away to gaze across the river so that Hades could not see her disillusionment. The slow tumble of the currents was almost hypnotic. She could see the mouth of the river far beyond, where it joined another smaller waterway. On the shore where these two watery bodies met was a small, neat garden full of dark flowers and a sitting pavilion. There were more pathways, glittering silver, which ran in wide tracks beside the stretches of water.

It was strange and a little bit frightening here but Persephone was also very curious.

_I wonder where all these paths lead to? Why are there gardens in the Land of the Dead? What else could I find down here?_

She accepted Hades' apology and the knowledge that her mother would soon know she was safe made her feel a little less overwhelmed. It was out of her control anyway, and the sooner she realised that, the happier she would be.

"My Lord," Persephone blurted out, "I should be the one apologising. I never once thanked you for any of your hospitality… I am so sorry about all this… Please forgive me for all these inconveniences and my rudeness."

That managed to surprise him; Persephone bowed her head and noticed him falter.

"It is not your doing," he finally uttered quietly, thoughtfully. "You have been through quite a shock. If there is anything more I can do for you to help you pass your time here, just ask. I may not always be available but I can arrange for the servants to see to your requirements."

"It's actually quite a beautiful place to be stuck in," Persephone admitted to him. "I thought it would be scarier or… I don't know… Bleaker, somehow? But there's a garden, and gemstones and artwork…" She wondered if she'd said too much and offended her host, so she clamped her lips together and fell silent.

Hades however seemed in good humour in light of her admissions.

"Oh, it is scarier in parts, I assure you," he assured her with a rueful smirk. "You have yet to see most of the Underworld. The upper layers here were designed by myself to be a place of solemn welcome, an entry point and a place where I could host the company of immortal visitors."

Persephone leant over to get a better glimpse of where he gestured with one arm, higher upstream to where the door supposably stood. "That way lies the River Acheron, the River Cocytus and the River Lethe between which the newly dead are judged. Further still if we kept walking that way," he extended his pointing over to the right bank of the Styx. "You would get to the fields of Asphodel…"

Without consciously choosing to do so, Hades began to walk Persephone on an impromptu tour of the uppermost parts of his kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

The pristine white clouds and arching columns of Mount Olympus seemed ridiculously bright after leaving the shadowy Underworld. Hermes found himself regretting his failure to rescue Persephone with more fervour when comparing the hole she was stuck in to this airy, heavenly House of Zeus.

"Lord of the Skies, your eminence, King of Mount Olympus," Hermes took fervent steps towards the gleaming throne of Zeus. He nervously eyes the great eagle that perched on the head of the throne, which stared back sternly at the Messenger God. Its talons were as long as his whole hand and as sharp as his blade. He waited unpretentiously for permission to move closer and speak.

The eagle blinked and turned its head, dismissing him offhandedly. It didn't see him as a threat.

"Approach," the rumble of thunder reverberated through the open Throne Room long after Zeus' voice had stilled. Hermes thought the effect rather overkill but let no hint of his opinions leak out into his eyes.

"Ah… It's about the Persephone thing, your eminence…" Hermes began, fingers tapping up and down the length of his caduceus with agitation. "I was summoned by your brother and she is…"

Zeus emerged from the storm clouds that encircled his Throne Room in a crackle of ozone; white lightning flashed in his wake. Hermes lost his words when he glimpsed the stern grimace on Zeus's face, partially obscured under his thick, flowing beard. It was a rueful expression. Hermes knew it well.

"Oh no," Hermes muttered. "You've stuffed her down the pit _deliberately, _haven't you?" It wasn't really a question he needed answering.

"It is nothing you need concern yourself with," Zeus uttered, a warning evident in his voice. The befuddled Hermes merely stood there, the sharp and witty retorts gone from his mind. But Zeus had more to command of him.

"Do not let Demeter know of this situation yet. Do not fail me in keeping this secret."

Hermes just stared and stared, trying to digest what he was hearing. The emotions within him quickly crossed over from utter confusion and morphed into angry dismay. A sharp, flinty look came across his normally joyful face as he tried to put his disapproval into words.

"Don't tell Demeter? Her _mother? _My friend?" Hermes clapped an exasperated palm to his face and drew it downwards. "Well, I mean, what am I supposed to say to her when she asks?" His voice became sarcastic and jeeringly light. "Oh, yeah, hello there. What's news? Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm sure Persephone is just out at a friend's place and she'll be home before you know it…" A terrible thought cut his hypothetical rendition short. He turned to face Zeus squarely and hardened his tone. "Just exactly how long do you plan on leaving her down that hole, anyway? How long am I meant to lie to Demeter?"

The King of the Gods did not respond, he didn't even flinch at the harsh sarcasm Hermes was employing.

_One of the most irritating things about serving someone who is All-Knowing, _Hermes considered silently, _is that they believe everyone else can just suffer along because the ends justify the means. _

Hermes sighed and shut his eyes tightly.

_By all of creation, I swear, this God is the most exasperating thing alive!_

"Fine!" The Messenger God snapped at Zeus, clenching his caduceus tightly, bitter at the service he was about to do in ignorance of its purpose. "Persephone stays in the Underworld until you decree otherwise. Demeter stays clueless and probably beside herself with worry. Anything else, sire?"

Zeus reached out with one huge hand and touched the head of his magnificent eagle tenderly – the bird just squawked at him. The God of Heaven's bright eyes – the rich colour of the lightest and highest level of stratosphere in the sky – tautened.

"You may think me cruel, Hermes. You may think this a pointless exercise of misery for two women. But what I do is for the sake of my brother and his future," Zeus told Hermes quietly.

"Hades?" Hermes' disbelieving voice leapt up an octave. "But what does he have to do with..?"

"Go!" Zeus ordered harshly. "Do not speak of these matters with anyone. Just obey and ensure you hold your tongue, Hermes."

Hermes employed all of his willpower and swallowed back a retort that he knew would not have made things any better. He offered a short bow, instead. Misery settled heavily on his shoulders. He hoped with all his heart that the Fates would choose to be kind to that sweet young flower hidden deep in the dark. But in his experience, when the Gods meddled directly with mortal lives, it rarely ended happily for mortal involved.

_I'll go visit her whenever I can, _he resolved firmly. _That poor child won't be alone down there. I'll see to it that she doesn't suffer on account of Zeus. _

Hermes had barely left the room, deep in his ruminations when the Lord of the Skies was visited by another disgruntled god.

"My Lord," Eros's youthful voice was high and pleasant but Zeus could still discern the apprehension in it. "You wanted to see me directly?"

"I do not wish to contend with your mother," Zeus agreed. "Approach the throne, Eros."

Eros – young, awkward and unhappy that his mother was not present – walked towards the throne. His divine quiver of arrows jutted out from his back and he pulled at the strap that held it in place, a nervous habit. The golden bow he went nowhere without he held loosely with his other hand. He lifted his hesitant eyes to those of his King and offered a graceful bow.

"You have reservations about your task?" Zeus asked the boy when they would not be overhead.

"It's my fault…" Eros tapped the strap of his quiver faster. "I played a joke on Hades and he's never forgiven me for it… I think if I show up again down there he'll throw me out, or worse. Mother is the only one who deals in the Underworld now."

"And you believe this will hinder your task to mark him with one of your arrows?" Zeus's tone was soft, understanding. He thoughtfully sat in his throne to consider the matter.

Eros just shrugged. "Maybe. Probably. I should be able to hit the girl no trouble but… Your brother…" A shudder came over the young God of love and passion. "Your brother can be a scary man, your eminence."

"My will shall prevent him from locking you in the depths of Tartarus, at least." Zeus seemed to find his brother's temper amusing. He could recall the incident Eros referred to, something about maiming two of Hades' staff with arrows of love so that they were inappropriate and unfit for work. Hades had grumbled to no end when he had to let the two nymphs go prematurely from his realm due to their devotions to each other. "I will give you an emissary message addressed to the Fates. My brother will let you flit around in his realm to abide by their directives. The second he suspects you are there for another purpose however, I suggest you depart with all haste."

"It is for the Fates though, isn't it?" Eros queried. "I mean, Persephone down in the Underworld was mostly their plan, wasn't it?"

Zeus just stood from his throne and gestured to the doorway.

"I believe you have tasks to attend to," he commanded and Eros understood himself to be dismissed. He scarpered from the Throne Room after a quick bow that was more like a bob to the King of the Gods. His golden wings fluttered hurriedly at his back as he left.

And finally Zeus was left alone to contemplate how Hades may react to his scheming when he finally figured out what was happening. He stroked his eagle attentively and the great bird enjoyed the sensation.

"It shall all be worth it, in the end…" he whispered, in a voice no more audible than falling leaves. Thunder rumbled anew.


	7. Chapter 7

Although she had no need of sustenance or water or any of the other conventions for mortal existence, Persephone did eventually require sleep. Hades briefly introduced her to the goddess of the night, Nyx and her son Hypnus who were just in their way out of the Underworld to bring darkness to the upper realm before informing Persephone that he now possessed her very own chambers within his House. As the clatter of hooves sounded off into the distance and Hypnus drove his mother's chariot high into the sky, Persephone tried to find some way to thank her host for his generosity.

"Oh, my Lord!" Her eyes sparkled with gratitude she didn't feel she could express properly. "You didn't have to… I mean, I really do appreciate…"

"Daeria will be your handmaiden for the duration of your stay," Hades told her, taking quiet pleasure from her obvious gratefulness. "If you need anything further, if the room needs adjustment, just inform her. She is to grant your every wish."

Persephone beamed at him and to Hades it was though he could suddenly feel the warmth of sunshine. He was relieved he'd been able to dispel her fear and hopelessness with a simple walk around and a few basic courtesies. If only everyone was so simple to please! He considered it a simple thing to grant her wishes when it was out of his ability to give her the one thing she wanted the most – to be sent home.

"Thank you so much, my Lord." Persephone's sincerity shone out of every particle of her and she also gave him a deep bow. Hades gestured and Daeira stepped from the shadows. For a long time after the two women had left the entrance hall he could detect the sounds of their soprano voices mingling pleasantly and even a few short bursts of laughter as they talked. It made him glad – Daeira was a good and faithful servant who would evidently be trusted to keep Persephone in a positive mood, even here in the Underworld.

He had endeavoured to keep his tour to the lighter, relatively gentler parts of the Underworld so as not to scare her but Persephone's unfailing curiosity had taxed his resolve; she wanted to see and understand _everything_! Understandably, she had been cautious at first but inquisitiveness soon banished most of her fear when it became abundantly clear that Hades could ensure her complete safety. She was unfailingly polite, perfectly happy to listen to his explanations for everything and to intelligent questions when he ran out of words. Her patience and adherence with his restrictions on her explorations was admirable; she never argued against his dire warnings about the consequences of eating the food of the dead or touching the forgetting waters of the River Lethe. She was content with his allowances and clearly intrigued by everything she was permitted to witness. He had spelled out in plain words that there were some secrets the living were not privy to and she had not raised any disagreements to this. Considering the fact that Hermes had just informed her point-blank that she was trapped, her audacity was more than he had anticipated.

Certainly, Hades considered her pleasant company. Hermes had not been wrong to compare her to a flower in his opinion – she was as bright, pretty and just as likely to lighten anyone's mood as any blossom.

But now that Persephone was resting in her newly renovated rooms, Hades could attend to the tasks he'd neglected to entertain her. He adjourned to his study – a practical room filled with dark wood bookshelves that teemed with 'dead' volumes no longer in existence in his brother's realm – hoping to hide from interruptions.

However, he was almost instantaneously thwarted by a tapping on the door. Hades buried his head in his hands for an instant, and then shrugged his exasperation aside. He hoped it was an important matter and not some trivia he could easily see to at another time. Hades bade whoever it was to enter.

One incredibly long-nailed hand slid into view from behind the door and Hades threw his scroll aside, resigning himself to a very long-winded and possibly pointless conversation. Hecate never could get straight to the heart of any matter.

The goddess herself stepped into his study, a broad and inviting smile on her face. Her impossibly long and tightly coiled hair made her an impressionable figure, coupled with the inordinate amount of heavy ornaments at her throat, bust, wrists and adorning the length of her forearms. She wore a jewelled headpiece of exquisite and charmed black metal she had forged herself that sometimes got lost in amongst the volume of her hair. Her billowing black dress erupted at her tiny waist to spill far and wide to the fall in a dramatic waterfall of fabrics. Hecate was seldom ignored and did not strike anyone as a subtle goddess; she was at all times a fabulously exotic creature.

She raised a long-nailed hand coated in rings and symbols in black ink to smother her giggles.

"It seems to me that we have a guest," she intoned around her mocking giggles. Hades sat back in his chair heavily and merely stared at her, begging with his eyes for her to get to the point sometime before his patience snapped. She battered her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" he asked frankly, as she failed to acknowledge the fact that he was busy.

Hecate's leering smile grew at his tone.

"You have put aside your work for today until the last minute… That's not like you, my friend." Hecate moved with wide, sweeping steps to the bookshelves, her voluminous dress rustling like a snake as she moved. "Falling behind schedule… Why, I can't even _remember_ the last time I saw you do that…"

Hades didn't give in to her taunting; he just continued to stare, his question still unanswered. This made Hecate giggle again.

"Oh, I just popped in because I thought you'd like to know that, although getting Hermes down here was a smart idea, there's no way he'll be able to get the mortal woman out of this pit. Zeus won't be any help, either." Hecate raised her eyebrows knowingly at Hades. "_Strong _forces have her locked down here."

Now she finally possessed all of Hades' attention.

"Your magics can tell by whose will she is here?" he asked, seeking to confirm that he understood her correctly.

Hecate sighed theatrically. She really was one for drama, in Hades' opinion.

"It's obvious, really," she pointed at him to emphasise her argument. "If _you_ can't put her back than the forces have to stronger than your will. That could only be the combination of…"

"The Fates and Zeus himself," Hades interrupted, the weight of his frustration clear in his voice.

Hecate shrugged. "Sorry to break it to you but she might be here quite a while, if they want her to be. My magic can't budge that and neither can you or anyone else but…" Her thin black lips widened and parted into a wide grin of anticipation. "I get a new girlfriend to chat to!"

"If she desires your company, she is welcome to it," Hades muttered darkly, pulling a scroll on his table towards him. "Just be on your way and leave me in peace so I might finish my work."

Hecate's hands jumped to her hips and she pouted.

"Why haven't you introduced us yet, then?"

"I will do so after she has rested!" Hades shot back. The goddess immediately brightened and clapped her hands together in excitement. "But for the moment…" He made a shooing gesture and turned to the work laid out before him. Heacte blew him a kiss.

"Gosh, you're a treasure," she told him as she flounced out of the study, simply delighted at the thought of new female company. Hades just shook his head slightly at her absurd theatricality but said nothing, grateful for her departure.

For hours he remained uninterrupted. One of the Lampades entered briefly to pass on a list of the newly admitted souls on the Isle of the Blessed but scuttled out without a word to her master.

He was in the middle of reviewing the security of Tartarus when he became aware of another inhabitant of the Underworld stood outside his door seeking his attention.

"Enter!" he called out, content to put down the report in his hands for the moment.

The kindly, solemn being that entered made absolutely no sound and lengthened the darkness in the room with his mere presence. A cold, shivering kind of aura preceded his appearance and as he entered every bit of life in the room faded, as though greyness had crept in with him to drain the colour from everything nearby. In this monochrome atmosphere walked Thanatos, the giver of death, Hades' most trusted companion. Slim and wrapped in a shroud of black, only his watchful and impressively unfathomable eyes could be made out in amongst the gloom he always carried with him. Silence hung much heavier in his presence.

Thanatos had no need to bow to Hades but he inclined his head in greeting to the Lord of the Dead. They were equals, co-workers and confidants to each other.

"Something has happened," Thanatos informed Hades in a voice that was impossibly deep and softer than the most cautious whisper, a voice that embodied all the stillness, inevitability and comfort of death. He _was _death. Hades watched Thanatos weigh his considerations carefully before he went on.

"The Fates have dealt me a new set of orders," Death explained. "Many, many thousands of mortal souls are about to seek your halls to stand in final judgement."

This was a revelation to Hades; it was completely unanticipated.

"Why?" the Lord of the Underworld asked, disconcerted by the news.

Death's scythe gleamed momentarily in the gloom, its sharp edge reflecting the light of a newly dead soul. It was a sure sign that it would have much work to do in the very near future.

"Famine," Thanatos replied. "For the most part, at least. Starvation. Terrible hunger. Poison and disease, the results of desperately ravenous people. Much livestock and many beasts are about to fall in their thousands, too."

Hades openly gasped as he considered the ramifications of what he was being told.

"Which divine being is responsible for what is to transpire?" he demanded. There was no question that this foretelling was to be the work of someone with serious powers and an even more ferocious will. Death looked downcast.

"It has not occurred yet, so I am unable to know the cause for this retribution upon humanity. I thought we ought to be prepared, though. Lachesis is measuring out the sudden end for these mortals as we speak."

Lachesis, the second of the three Fates, was responsible for choosing a mortal souls' length of time in Zeus' realm before their death. Her younger sister Clotho began spinning the thread of life for any mortal being at their birth while the eldest of three, Atropos, gave Death his orders when she sliced through the thread and ended a life.

Hades grew vindictive at the thought of how much strain a sudden influx of thousands of souls would result on his defences and his time. He ran a hand through his hair, worrying.

_I curse whichever selfish god or goddess is to bring this down upon us all!_

"Famine…" he mused to himself. "That could be Hera. It could be Helios, if he had a mind to stray from his path in the sky. Could be Athena, although it is not her usual style… Even Dionysus could manage it, if he were not constantly affected by drink!" Hades sighed, resigning himself to ignorance. "I am sorry, my friend. This will mean much additional toil for you, I will find someone to assist you."

"That will not be necessary," Thanatos stated with calm assurance. "You are now forewarned and I will manage my duty." Hades thanked him and Death left in a silent rush of darting shadows to see to his tasks, which were never ending.

Hades was left alone once more. He resolved to pay the Fates a visit once he had seen to the other chores set in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers. Just a quick message, sorry. It's getting hard for me to write so often with a full-time job so I do apologise but these may be published less frequently in future. Don't stress though, I promise I will make it to the end eventually. Thank you for your kind reviews and your dedication to the story. I really hope you enjoy it all!**

_Howling screeches, drawn out as though through an infinitely long tunnel, reached the place where she stood. She scratched at the walls a little helplessly, bits of grit catching under her fingernails. It was no use… The walls were steep and smooth… She was just going to have to…_

Persephone was roused from somewhat sinister dreams of standing at the base of an inescapable well by the soft voice of Daeira and the maid's gentle hand on her own.

"I'm sorry ma'am, there's someone here to see you, when you are awake."

Persephone yawned and stretched a bit like a cat, arching her back as she lay in her comfortable bed.

She had been profoundly humbled by the extravagant quarters Hades's servants had put together on such short notice for her. The bed linens were sheep's fleece and wonderfully soft and warm. The clothes hanging in the closet were stunning, yet in the modest style she preferred. Some small pieces of jewellery had been laid out beneath a vast oval mirror, just for her. A mosaic depicting water spirits playing music around a glistening waterfall adorned one whole wall. The rooms were nowhere near as vast as Hades's bedchambers, for which she was very grateful for. There was a small table with paper scrolls and an inkwell if she felt like writing. Daeira had assured her that musicians, book s or materials for her amusement could be brought anytime she desired them.

"Someone to see me? Is it Lord Hades?" Persephone asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Daeira hovered into view, a smile of knowing playing across her lips.

"No, ma'am. Hecate is here for you."

That name got Persephone upright and awake in seconds. The goddess Hecate was worshipped everywhere for her mastery of magic and her powers in witchcraft, spells and necromancy. She was a great protector of women and Persephone had heard her mother speak of the great influence Hecate held over the world.

"Of all the beings with power, Hecate is one of the most formidable," she could remember Demeter saying offhand, "and one of the most underestimated."

_And she's here to see me? Why?_

"Hey Daeira, can you hand me a shawl?" Persephone requested. When the nymph quickly handed her the cream-coloured garment she slipped it over her nightdress and shoulders. Persephone was intrigued and didn't want to keep the goddess waiting.

She had barely stepped from her bed when Hecate burst into the room. The sudden appearance of this striking, bohemian-looking goddess stole all the words from Persephone's mouth. Hecate had no such reservations; she squealed in delight and enfolded the woman in an enormous hug as though Persephone was a long-lost friend. Up close with her face practically buried in the goddess's long hair, Persephone could smell the clean and piquant smell of dried flowers and spices.

"Oh, just look at you! Look at you! It's a wonder Hades hasn't just eaten you up! Oh, bless you, you gorgeous little thing. Don't blush, my dear; be proud of your beauty." Hecate clasped the dazed Persephone's hands and gave them a light squeeze of encouragement. "You are a stunning young woman Persephone and I am so very glad to meet you!"

Hecate won Persephone's complete and total affection very quickly and the two became fast friends in a very short amount of time. To the young Greek, Hecate was by far the most vibrant and wold woman she'd ever met, quick to laugh or to curse with a genuineness in every gesture that was truly delightful. They soon took to gossiping about the Underworld and Persephone slowly felt her initial shyness disappearing.

"Why that rude, stubborn old King didn't introduce us at _once,_ I'll never know," Hecate complained. Persephone perceived that while she was quick to bemoan Hades's lack of courtesy, the goddess held a lot of respect for the God of the Dead. It was obvious in every word she uttered. "He's not a very personable guy but really! He should know me better than to hide a new friend away from me like that."

"He has been very kind to me," Persephone admitted in Hades defence. "Especially considering I just fell out of thin air and now I can't get back out!" She sat back heavily on her bed and began to fiddle with the edge of her shawl, worrying. "I'm sure I must be annoying him."

"Oh, no," Hecate threw her hands in the air in an exaggerated show of disagreement. Persephone was quickly learning that Hecate was seldom subtle with her emotions and liked to be theatrical with all her movements. "You can put that safely out of your mind. He's not a _chatty _man but it's easy to tell when he's annoyed at something or someone. He just avoids it. Says he has too much work to be done and sulks off somewhere." Hecate giggled. "When you dropped in, pardon the pun but… When you dropped in he just left all his day's work to show you around! There! You see? He doesn't find you a pain at all."

Hecate's reasoning left Persephone very relieved; the last thing she wanted to be to Hades was a burden.

"I know we can't have a dinner party, my dear," Hecate continued in the one breath, on another train of thought entirely by this point. "You can't eat or drink down here but… I mean, would you like to attend a séance with me sometime?" The goddess produced a wide, inviting grin that held just a tiny amount of cheekiness in it. There was some element of a challenge there too, Persephone suspected. "The dead have some fantastic untold stories. I'm sure it would be great fun."

Persephone hesitated. She wouldn't go so far as to call a séance 'fun' but she had to admit she was interested.

"What kind of stories?" she wondered aloud.

Hecate giggled delicately, one hand over her mouth.

"One of my favourite things to do is to call upon those shades with good, juicy secrets about other gods or goddesses. It's deliciously funny to hear about Hermes when he was a baby boy or to learn that Ares – the almighty god of war – he got himself trapped in one of Hephaestus's metallic nets when he was sleeping around with Hephaestus's wife!" Persephone gasped and laughed at the scandal. Hecate's eyes took on that misty quality as she recalled the joys of hearing _that _particular bit of gossip.

Suddenly the goddess broke out of her daydreaming and turned towards the door. She stood up swiftly and turned back to Persephone, grinning from ear to ear.

"That'll be our Lord and Master paying you a visit." She took Persephone's hands once more, affectionately smiling at the young mortal. There was a lot of kindness there, Persephone thought and a bit of understanding too. "He probably wants to whine about me. Until then, Persephone…" Hecate winked one brilliant eye. "Keep your wits about you. Hades can be a real grouch about his staff when they just want to have a bit of fun!"

"I can hear you," Hades's voice quietly informed them both. All the women in the room, including Daeira, burst into giggles. They laughed harden when they heard Hades's sigh of exasperation. "May I intrude," the God demanded, "or is this not a convenient time?"

"I should be on my way," Hecate called back by way of an answer. "But, by all the pantheon Hades, I will return with some more ravishing outfits for this pretty maiden! Such a gorgeous girl deserves to have a bit more spunk in her wardrobe!"

"Oh…" Persephone didn't know how to dissuade Hecate's enthusiasm but she had to try. Daeira let Hades in as she searched desperately for the right way to put her feelings into words. "You don't need to go to the trouble, honestly. I like what I have been lent…"

But the goddess merely waved aside her weak protestations with a sweeping gesture that jingled all of her excessive jewellery about.

"Nonsense!" she proclaimed. "I need a new excuse to make something pretty. Persephone, down here, we only get the very best!"

"If it will keep you from mischief," Hades interjected. "Then by all means, I will provide you with any materials or tools your heart desires."

Hecate bounded up to Hades excitedly and kissed him deftly on one of his pale cheeks. "No promises!" she laughed, picking up her long skirts and dashing from the room. The God of the Dead, Daeira and Persephone were left in a stunned silence, listening to her cackles of joy echo back from beyond the rest of the House.

"She is…" Hades trailed off, unable to come up with a singular term that encapsulated Hecate's extraordinary nature.

"Ah, spirited?" Persephone offered helpfully.

Hades turned to her with a gleam in his eyes and once he established that she had meant what she'd said he titled his head back and roared with laughter at the terrible joke.

_What? I just said Hecate was… spirited. Spirits, necromancy. Oh, boy. Bad pun._

Persephone froze as she realised the irony of calling the most famed necromancer in existence 'spirited'. The terrible pun made her wince. Crippling embarrassment and a rueful expression fought for dominance on her features.

"I… I didn't…"

Merriment twinkled in Hades whole being; he brought himself under control with considerable effort.

"I am terribly sorry," he apologised merrily, enjoying Persephone's discomfort. "That is a pathetic joke. I do not understand why I find it so amusing." He shook his head in mock disgust at his own sense of humour but the laughter kept threatening to undo him. "Spirited. That is wonderful."

"I didn't mean it like that; I just got the impression that she was very energetic…" Persephone held back her desire to squirm or to clobber Hades until he stopped chortling. "That was all!"

The now-familiar half-grin lingered for a little longer than usual on Hades lips. "I could not agree with you more. She is energetic. And ridiculous. And terrible flamboyant. Wait until you see what she crafts for you."

Persephone considered this and her face fell a little. She was not apt to wear anything over-the-top or ungainly. The latest fashions made her feel stiff and half-dressed, awkward with the awareness that what she was wearing made her out to be something she definitely was not.

"Don't be concerned, ma'am," Daeira consoled her from the corner of the room. "I will ensure Lady Hecate knows of your preferences. She will make you something you will want to wear, believe me."

Persephone gave Daeira a quick hug of appreciation and then turned all of her deference to Hades.

"Is there something you needed me for, my Lord?"

"Hecate reminded me that there are a great many individuals I have yet to introduce you to," he explained, his careful eyes betraying nothing but a steady intent to convey to her an understanding of what he was suggesting. "I thought it prudent that you meet all of the divine beings here but more importantly, that they meet you. They must understand that you are a welcome guest here, for your own safety."

"I guess Zeus isn't doing anything yet?" Persephone conjectured, wordlessly resigning herself to another day in the darkness of the Underworld. She was a little taken aback to find that so long as she kept herself occupied and didn't find the time to fret the prospect didn't bother her at all. Her mother after all knew where she was. That small comfort meant the world to Persephone. And after all, Hades was clearly looking after her best interests. Soon, Zeus would pay attention to Hermes pleas on her behalf and assist her back into the world of the sunlight.

Hades seemed more perturbed by Zeus's inactions. His eyes narrowed as he considered the way things stood.

"Not yet. I will figure out a means to return you to his realm as soon as I can," he vowed. Persephone didn't doubt his conviction for a single moment. "My brother obviously has other matters that distract him presently."

Was it her imagination or did Hades sound a little disgusted by his brother's lax response? Persephone wondered at the relationship between Hades and his brothers but said nothing.

"But if you would like to attire yourself in some warmer clothing I shall make a round of introductions." Hades paused, staring at Persephone, making ti clear it was her decision. She bowed her head to indicate that she would do so and Daeira respectfully opened the door for the Lord of the Dead. Hades left Persephone to change.

Hecate's advice was still buzzing about in her mind.

'Be proud of your beauty! You are a stunning young woman Persephone...'

_Well, if I'm about to meet a whole load of immortals…_

She donned a slightly more lavish dress, something formal that complimented her slim waistline and curves. It was a pretty poppy-red, lily-white and black one-shouldered dress far more extravagant than anything she'd usually pick for herself. After seeing Hecate's attire and hearing her praises of Persephone's natural beauty, the woman herself thought even this gown was unimaginative and plain in comparison. Daeira helped her brush her unruly hair back off her face and gave her a thick cloak. Then, satisfied she'd be both warm and presentable, Persephone went to meet Hades with a sweet and happy smile spreading unbidden across her face as she went to join him.

Only the ever-watchful and hopeful Daeira caught that smile and offered up a prayer to Aphrodite, hoping that it meant what she thought it meant.


	9. Chapter 9

When the goddess returned to the village only to find her daughter missing, she was extremely understanding at first. Her bright, sunshiny presence radiated through the streets as she visited Persephone's friends and acquaintances, smiling with thin lips at their concerns.

"She is fast becoming a woman," Demeter assured them. There was an edge of pride in her voice. "She'll be home soon, I'm certain of it."

But behind the thinly veiled pleasantries Demeter had already begun to suffer a cold, sinking sensation. Worry gripped at her with nimble fingers, squeezing at her optimism, gnawing at her resolve with brittle teeth. As the day wore on, she sank deeper into the icy pit of her gravest fears. Terrible scenarios began to enact themselves in her mind's eye, hideously clear depictions involving snakes, broken limbs in a deserted field, head wounds, blank eyes, deep waters, final breaths or one particularly horrid one with a smirking stranger who clenched glistening steel in one enormous fist.

Demeter could not bring herself to voice these terrors to the people but she cried out softly to the trees, to the flowers, to the fields of golden crops in her despair. In the rustling breeze they heard the goddess's sorrows.

_Where is she? Where is my baby? Why hasn't she come home yet?_

The villagers could not help but stare at the bright, forceful goddess was reduced to a pitiful creature standing distractedly in odd spots, caught deep within her worry, hands clasping and fiddling in distress, her gaze lost far beyond the hills.

Only constant denial gave her any real comfort, coupled with the fact that no one had approached her with any real _bad _news. As she pottered at small favours, trying to occupy her listless mind and hands, Demeter made promises to herself.

_She'll be back any moment, you'll see. She'll be laden with wedding blooms, trudging slowly over the horizon, a shadowy figure against the setting sun. My sweet little girl will be fine._

But when night came and there was still no whisper of Persephone anywhere, it brought with it the creeping horror of certainty. Persephone would have made it home by nightfall, if she had been able to. There was no question now – her daughter was missing. Terror tore through her with sudden cruelty and drove Demeter to her wit's end. Her most repugnant fear was a reality.

_What's happened to my baby?_

Any last lingering joy in Demeter faded in the black of the night. She began to search – waking whole households in their beds – demanding with a ferocity that was unprecedented to know where and when they had seen Persephone last. The proud young woman who had sent Persephone out for flowers with a scathing comment was brought to tears by her mother's fiery questioning.

South. Persephone had apparently gone south, beyond the city walls and hadn't been glimpsed since by mortal eyes.

Demeter cloaked herself and journeyed out in search of her little girl. The villagers watched, disturbed, as the goddess left. She seemed a skeleton of her former self – the sunshine in her eyes relaced with haughtiness. Demeter had deteriorated from the powerful, loving goddess they knew so well into a frightened and anxious old crone nobody wanted to speak with. She wandered from place to place, searching, desperate.

_Where is my baby? Where is my baby?_

Her only child was her only blessing, precious beyond everything words could encapsulate, her greatest treasure and the source of all her hopes for the future. If the worst should have happened… If something terrible had befallen sweet Persephone… Grief and loss were poisonous beasts; Demeter felt their presence coursing through her, tearing mercilessly at her insides.

But all the gods and goddesses knew of her devotion to her child! Surely there could be no force that could compete against her will to safeguard her daughter? Even the Fates would not… No deity would dare trifle with that sacred bond between a loving mother and her precious firstborn girl…

Demeter was a gentle giver, the goddess of the harvest and the fertility of the earth, who existed to nurture and provide. When crossed, she was a terrifying enemy. Even the likes of Hera, Athena and Aphrodite knew better than to anger her, for Demeter's constant charity gave way to apocalyptic tempers that refused to quell for a long time. She had never been crossed like this before. Her own flesh and blood was missing, wrenched from her side. Protective motherly instincts turned inwards and with every moment she failed to recover her daughter, terrible wrath and madness plagued her.

_Where is my little girl? Bring her back to me! You hear me, Fates? Give her back!_

Other godly beings nearby caught the edge of her intent and shrank away from its intensity, staying clear of the fearsome goddess. As she progressed further south, asking questions until her throat was coarse and dry, crying bitter tears of despair, wasting away before them, the divine turned their backs on her. Avoiding her was the safer option, as far as they were concerned, when they caught the hint of the gathering storm of her horrors.

_Bring my baby back to me!_

Plants withered at her footfalls as she began to direct her hopelessness in all directions, finding some outlet for her misery. Frustration made her lash out; a single swipe of her hand and entire crops would be decimated. A toxic mixture of her ugliest emotions rolled out of her in waves and the land heaved, screaming to be released from the pollution. Everything she could influence suffered along with her.

But eventually, halfway through the next day, she happened upon another settlement and realised she had wandered far south into Attica. By this time her usual beauty had tarnished and she appeared to the mortals as a decrepit woman with a hunched back, shuffling about in ragged clothes. They pitied the woman they knew nothing of. They perceived her wretched tears and furtive anxiousness and felt moved enough to report to their king on the matter. King Celeus was not a particularly intelligent human being but he was not without heart.

"Bring her before me," he ordered and the townsfolk attempted to usher the old woman before their king with some sensitivity for her obviously fragile state.

Demeter thus was brought into the king's audience chamber.

"The people have noticed your passage, ma'am," the king addressed her, speaking clearly and slowly. "I wanted to offer you aid or shelter for the night. It seems you are in a great deal of distress."

"My child is lost to me," moaned Demeter. "I am trying to find her. She could be dead or enslaved or lost in the world. She is my only treasure and I must find her."

Her tone moved the king; he had seldom heard such genuine longing in anyone's voice before. But he did not know of any other strangers wandering in his lands.

"Perhaps you could do me a favour and take care of my children for the night," he suggested to her. "I swear by all the gods and goddesses I will look for your girl. But for now, maybe they can offer you some distraction and you may seek shelter in my palace. They are sweet boys, but energetic and in need of discipline."

Demeter considered his proposal. Her heart grew heavy at the thought of children that were not her own but it was a generous offer and her body ached terribly now that she had stopped moving.

"I humbly accept your gracious offer, my Lord," Demeter replied and servants moved to show her the two young princes, Demophon and his older brother Triptolemus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah, ten chapters! Never thought I would get this far with this story. Thank you to all of you readers; I appreciate every single one of you for making it this far with me. I truly hope you will enjoy the rest of this story, which might even go on another ten chapters (it's likely, I'm notorious for long fanfictions). Thank you for your kind reviews and to those following this tale, I am indebted to you. Every time I see someone had followed it spurs me on to write faster!**

Hades was beginning to feel perplexed by himself, which had not happened for as long as he could recall. Hecate had made some remark about not recognising him and Hades started to wonder whether he could truly say that he _was _himself anymore. Certainly, he was not acting in the vein of his usual character. He was startled to discover he did not really know why, or how, this change had occurred.

He had escorted Persephone upriver, his personal servant performing the actual back-breaking task of steering them upstream. Ahead, the River Styx separated into three smaller waterways at a wide three-pronged fork. Great structures towered on the dry land, like hulking figures squatting in the shadows watching the water run by their feet. One, the Court of the Newly Dead, stood as vast as a cathedral, with a door-less entryway that seven chariots side by side could have easily passed through. Persephone heard the wailing and petrified pleas of those being judged – Hades could hardly conceal them from her – but she did not seem adversely effected in the way he had expected. She did turn to him as they voyaged past with a slight frown on her face, but it was not horror or anger he spotted there, rather a grimace of confusion.

"Don't they realise their crying won't do anything?" she asked him. "I mean, their time is done. Their chance to do good things is already over, isn't it? Why don't they understand that they set their fate before their shade ever got here?"

Clearly, Persephone had a good deal more insight and wisdom than he had given her credit for. Hades cast his hands wide, in a kind of helpless gesture.

"This is a place of judgement, not a chance of redemption," he stated, confirming that she has a valid point. "Souls write the tally of their deeds in life but it is seldom until death come for them that they realise the true consequences of their ways. Desperation fuels their woe that we can hear, nothing else."

They docked for a time so that Hades could introduce the three judges of the Underworld's Court to Persephone. Minos, haughty and a right pain at times, thawed instantly at the young woman's polite questions. The dignified and reserved man of the three, Aeacus, offered her a tiny smile. Hades watched Persephone attend closely to even Rhadamanthus's drivel and nod thoughtfully no matter what he decided to discuss. As the three judges bid them farewell from the impressive Halls of Judgement, Hades caught her smiling and wondered at it. Although his tongue burned to ask what she was thinking of, he did not question what she did not voice.

They boarded the boat once more and took one of the three smaller rivers in a different direction. Here, the air began to ring with trembling notes of music. Persephone stared and turned to query but Hades sat straight and did not turn to respond to her unasked question. He felt a happy impatience that he'd seldom experienced – the feeling when about to give someone a rare and unexpected treat.

Even so, his work ethic nagged at him.

_Is this really necessary? Don't you have more important things you should be doing right now?_

But he explained those callous thoughts away with eager justifications.

_She's here for such a short period of time; it would be rude not to offer the courtesy of my company. Besides, this is a necessary task… for her own safety._

The last part of that logic seemed poor somehow. It was lacking all of the enjoyment he was getting out of this.

_Why am I so… happy to conduct this hosting myself? Someone lesser could easily do it. Her handmaiden could have done it._

This sensible suggestion was rejected instantly. He discovered, as the boat slipped slowly through the water, that he genuinely cared about what sort of time she had whilst here.

_She's just one Greek woman! Why should I care how she feels about the Underworld? Or me?_

Hades silently mused as the boat crept forward with aching slowness. Persephone wasn't like other women he had met but he could not discern exactly why. She was a pleasure to be around, almost magnetic and certainly intriguing with that gentle smile. As the waters carried them forward he let the rocking of their passage soothe some of these troubling quandaries.

Persephone bounced with impatience. The music grew stronger, more inviting. She thought she caught the songs of birds, whistling along to the instruments. Voices. She was certain there was laughter and pleasant conversation up ahead. It was all she could do not to stand up and peer further, to strain her eyes against the shadows. Hades knew this and bit at his half-smile as he watched her exasperation build.

Persephone gasped and he knew she'd finally spotted the entrance to the Elysium. The sound of her obvious delight made Hades give up the battle and he allowed a full-blown grin to adorn his face. He couldn't help himself. He was very proud of what he'd accomplished so far on the passageway to the Isle of the Blessed and he was exceedingly glad she thought it wonderful.

"I cannot grant you entry, unfortunately," he confessed as they passed by the great silver doors, intricately patterned with the most artistic and breathtaking renditions of the pantheon. White light permeated the edge of the river from inside these majestic doors. "It is the highest offer for mortals after death and there are many secrets inside."

"It's stunning, even from here," Persephone assured him, a little breathless from the incredible sight. She was drinking in the sounds and smells that filtered out from behind the Elysium Doorway.

"I built it to be the grandest area of the Underworld," Hades told her.

"I can tell," she responded brightly. "It's amazing."

His tumult of emotions after her compliment left him more confused than ever.

They lingered near the entrance to Elysium as various blessed souls called out warm greetings to them both. The solemn guardians of the doorway bowed low to their Lord and resumed their duties with efficiency. No one unauthorised would ever entry the Isle of the Blessed while they were on watch.

The boat circled around a bend and Hades brought himself to attend to the progress they were making. It was hard not to simply stare at Persephone's delight.

"Further down the other end of the River Styx, which circles the Underworld nine times, lies the first gates to Tartarus," Hades informed Persephone. "We will not venture there, but instead to Cerberus's post at the entry to the Underworld."

For a second Persephone almost looked disappointed but her expression quickly cleared when she noticed Hades' scrutiny.

"The River of Fire is no place for a mortal, even a demi-goddess like yourself," Hades told her seriously. "Only the Lord of the Underworld and those equal to my status can enter."

"Of course, my Lord," Persephone gave a nod and reassured him. "I promised I wouldn't go anywhere I wasn't allowed. I stand by that promise."

There was a hushed moment.

"Are you afraid of dogs?" Hades inquired politely.

"Not particularly."

"I promise you will be afraid of this one at first but," Hades spoke quickly to assuage her obvious alarm, "I am Cerberus's master. He has never failed to obey me, in all the thousands of years I have kept him."

Persephone edged closer to the god, so close to him that he felt her nervous tremble.

"He is a guard dog," he tried to explain. "Everyone fears him and that is a normal reaction. If you were not afraid, I would have to replace him."

"You are completely certain he won't attack me?" Persephone reiterated firmly. "I _am _a living soul, after all."

"By the River Styx we journey on, I swear you will come to no harm from Cerberus in this life or the next," Hades swore the unbreakable oath. She relaxed at his promise but she didn't move away from him and the darkness of uncertainty still flickered in her watchful eyes. He felt a sudden impulse, mercifully brief, to draw her close and into his arms where she would feel secure.

_What is coming over me?_

Hades had simply no answer for his own frustrating questions.


	11. Chapter 11

Cerberus could be heard long before he came into sight, which Persephone thought was quite a feat considering his body was the size of a small mountain. The doorway to the Underworld which the dead came through as shades was miniscule in comparison, and wedged between his forelegs. His snarling, huffing snuffles resounded along the river and as she docked with Hades, uncontrollable nervousness started to turn into needle-like panic.

_Hades promised I'll be okay. He made a vow that can't be broken._

That reminder helped her find the resolve to take the god's hand as he courteously led her onto the bank. She found her balance on the land but her heart continued to race in her chest.

_I'll be fine._

All the same, she stepped quickly to keep up with Hades's long strides. As the rusty sounds of the vicious guardian drew nearer, she began to mistake her trembles for the vibration of the great beast's breath in the walls and floor.

_Oh gods and goddesses! Please don't let it mistake me for an intruder and make me into his new chew toy!_

The shadows of the beast lengthened as they made progress towards the doorway. Cerberus's three enormous heads faced the other way but at scenting its master, one of them turned to peer at the newcomers. Persephone froze. Cerberus's savagery was evident in the red glow of its narrowed eyes, the low noise of its growl and the shimmer of its saliva-encrusted fangs.

Hades noticed her sudden stop and drew back beside her, waiting patiently.

"You will be unharmed." It was hard to believe such a caring, softly-spoken being owned such a monstrous canine.

"I trust you," she pushed out through stiff lips. "I just… can't move right at this moment."

Hades snorted his poorly concealed amusement. He bit his lip, trying to control himself.

"Just give me a second." Persephone was growing annoyed at her own cowardice but was simply unable to control it. The fact that he thought it was funny was helping. She concentrated on unclenching her fists first; they were biting painfully into her palms. Hades put his hands on his hips and sighed but thankfully, he didn't rush her. He cast idle eyes upwards as Persephone tried some deep, slow breathing. The sensation of jelly-like legs she associated with shock or phobia was creeping at her, threatening to take over. She shut her eyes and tried to settle her nerves.

Just at that moment, Cerberus chose to bark at something. All three heads uttered the deep, penetrating sound – the walls quaked and the ground under their feet shifted. Persephone gasped; Hades had to brace himself in the unstable ground, his feet wide to stabilise himself, hands out high at his sides. Persephone stared wide-eyed at the Lord of the Dead but Hades was not alarmed. He just searched the area for the cause of the dog's alarm.

_What is going on?_

She watched Hades screen the heights above them. Cerberus's heads did likewise, straining to their full capabilities, snapping at the air. The cavernous rocky walls of the Underground rose beyond all measurement she was capable of – certainly the roof of the Underground was nowhere near any structure she had seen in Zeus' realm, such heights belonged only to the sky and to Mount Olympus itself. Whatever was causing Cerberus alarm had to way, way up there…

She heard Hades hiss of recognition and felt a tug in her gut as he raised his hand into the air to invoke his power and yanked it down swiftly, as though pulling on some huge invisible string.

Through the shadows above their heads which stretched on unfathomably upwards came a glitter of gold, a high-pitched cry and then, like a comet striking, a winged figure plummeted into view on the ground in front of Hades. Cerberus quit his growling and cocked one of its heads to the side, inspecting his master's catch.

Persephone had no trouble recognising the divine being sprawled in the dirt at Hades feet, with his wide feathered wings and signature set of bow and arrows. He was shirtless, which put his impressive physique on display and dressed only in a white shorts and golden sandals. His yellow hair hung long around his shoulders and he had the most beautiful, feminine face she'd ever seen on a boy. His lips and cheeks in particular were a particularly rosy shade of pink.

Eros, kneeling on the ground he'd just been forced down onto, raised his angelic face to meet Hades's stern glare.

"Your dog is hard to get past," Eros admitted, checking that his weapon was intact. When he was satisfied that none of his arrows had snapped in the fall he made to stand up, only to have Hades grip his throat and haul him above the ground. His feet kicked, trying to find purchase. His hands jumped to Hades's, trying to pry even one of the Lord of the Dead's fingers loose but it was like trying to pull apart iron.

"I did not grant you permission to be here," Hades hissed out into Eros's purpling face. "After the last time, when I lost good servants because of your intolerable actions. Minthe pines away for unrequited love of me. What business do you have returning here?"

Persephone swallowed; she'd never seen Hades so coolly angry. Eros gave up trying to get free and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Beads of sweat shone on his face. He might not be able to die but everlasting pain and torment was certainly within Hades's abilities. The God of the Underworld lowered him to touch the ground so he could speak but did not otherwise remove his grip on Eros throat.

"Please, my Lord," my voice was nothing more than a squeaky whistle. "I am only here to serve the Fates. No tricks this time. I promise."

Hades inspected Eros's features intently but he could discern no lie there. He let go of the God of Love. Eros fell back heavily on the dirt, wheezing and massaging his throat, which had turned an ugly red colour.

"My Lady," Eros coughed out to Persephone when he noticed her following all of this closely.

"Give me your arrows, save the ones the Fates require you to use." Hades's demand was terse and he held out one hand for the objects he wanted. "I will not abide a repeat of your last visit here, _cherub."_

Eros's handsome eyes stared mutinously back at the Lord of the Dead. Besides the fact that _cherub _was an offence, he loathed to give his most precious items into the hands of another. But in Hades's realm, his word was law.

"As it turns out," coughed Eros, "my business is already well underway without help from me or the arrows destined to find certain hearts." He stood, his feet unsteady and wiped some of the dirt from his body. "If you'll hold back your mutt, I'll be on my way, my Lord."

Hades was not impressed by the god's claim or sudden change of heart, Persephone could tell.

"Leaving us so soon?" The God of the Underworld drew his hand back but made no other move to comply with Eros's request. "I wonder why you bothered flitting in, if your business here can be concluded so easily and swiftly."

A smirk crept across Eros's face at Hades's pronouncement.

"Perhaps my arrow will explain everything to you clearly and be enough to get me out of here?" Eros challenged. Persephone held her breath but to her surprise Hades merely nodded quickly at the offer. Something odd was definitely going on here and she had no idea why an arrow held such significance. Granted, she'd never really understood how Love's arrows worked exactly, apart from the fact that their wound caused people to become devoted to each other. The heavens knew her friend had been deeply afflicted with Eros's arrow when she met her husband-to-be.

Eros drew one particular arrow from his quiver at his back in a practised fluid motion. It was so rehearsed he could have been an elaborate dancer, Persephone could only imagined what he'd look like in flight, firing down his instruments of desire upon unsuspecting mortals. He held out the sparkling, golden shaft with delicate fingers and drew it to Hades eye-level for inspection. The God of the Dead did not touch it but read a tiny line of text that ran along the length of the shaft, paused, and then re-read it again. His eyes grew wider and wider by the instant.

"Can I go, then?" Eros pushed his case. "I do have a job to do."

Persephone thought Hades would say something angry or haughtily dignified in response to such blatant rudeness but the god was frozen, speechless. He could have been a statue of marble. He shock was reflected in the golden arrow but Persephone couldn't make out what Hades had read; all she saw were his impossibly wide eyes staring, staring, staring…

Eros plucked back the arrow with his nimble fingers and slid it back into place amongst his quiver of identical arrows. Hades didn't make a move to stop him. Persephone wondered what could have possibly produced such a reaction in Hades; he seemed to have utterly forgotten where he was or what was going on. Eros met her questioning gaze and gave her a half-shrug of helplessness. Clearly, the God of Love hadn't anticipated this response. She stepped forward and touched Hades's elbow with the lightest of pressures from her fingertips.

"My Lord?"

But Hades was out of his mind with shock. Although wary of startlingly the powerful being, Persephone gripped his whole arm tightly and shook it.

"My Lord Hades?" Persephone raised her voice. "Are you alright?"

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hades blinked and brought his fingers up to his dry lips. At a whistle - thin and shrill - from Hades, Cerberus sat with a great rush of dirt as he bent his hind legs and his rump met the earth suddenly. Eros gave Persephone a grateful look and wasted no more time trying to communicate with Hades; his golden wings lifted him as speedily as any bird out past Cerberus's huge heads. The great beast whined as Eros flew past but did not move otherwise.

But Persephone had long quit worrying about the enormous dog. She was starting to get seriously concerned about Hades and his immobile state. He seemed unable to fully shake off his sudden shock, his expression was aghast and far-off with those black eyes unable to sense anything beyond the startle he'd experienced. She was giving serious thought to calling out for someone else's help when he pulled away from her grasp and appeared to master himself.

"Sorry," Hades murmured. "I am perfectly fine now."

But the short heaves of his chest suggested that while he had regained the ability to speak, his emotions were still churning up turmoil inside him.

_What on earth was on that arrow? What does all this mean?_

He seemed unwilling or unable to meet her curious eyes and instead stared at the ground where Eros had lain. Persephone didn't know what to do or say.

"Where to from here?" Hades asked her softly while she fought the temptation to demand an explanation from him. It seemed to her that there was some greater meaning underlying his simple question, or was that just her curiosity giving everything a strange tone? Thoroughly confused but enormously relieved that he had recovered his wits she gave Hades a bright smile.

"Wherever you want to take me, my Lord," she responded and was rewarded with that beautiful half-grin tugging at his mouth once more. But he made no move to explain his actions, only to guide her back to the riverside.

And she was left wondering, with a fiery curiosity that consumed most of her attentions. She wondered about his smile, about love and most of all, about the Fates and what they had inscribed on that golden arrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Demeter tried her hardest to forgo her grief while in the household of the Attican royal family. She really did. Both young princes were delights, full of inquisitiveness and the most beautiful pealing laughter, the kind that never failed to draw smiles from the servants or their parents. But she longed for her daughter to be with her, sitting beside her while she administered to the boys' care. Demeter was lethargic; every task was a colossal effort and she was unable to shake the depiction of a world-weary crone from her features. Her heart bled. Both princes could see something inside their new nurse was wrong and hurt her very much but Demophon was too young to pay much mind to it and Triptolemus was simply too polite. There was something very secretive and pitiful about her pain that the children intuitively grasped. It was Demeter's business and if she never brought it up well, there were better things to be concerned with than their nurse's grief. The young boys weren't fussed about fears that weren't their own. If there was a monster under their bed, that was another story. But as for an old woman's worries… King Celeus had thought to address the situation more than once and decided it was wiser to hold his tongue.

On the third day of her service messengers from the king entered the boys' nursery where she worked regularly, to bring her news of their search. Every few hours when she heard the clatter of their shoes arriving at the door a tiny grain of hope would flicker inside of her, growing tentatively, only to be crushed anew by the constant reports of no signs of Persephone. Everything hurt. The goddess was bitter with regret and loss.

_If only I had made her an immortal! _

The remorse resurfaced and brought with it barbs of self-loathing. Persephone could have been safe for eternity if she had only thought to act earlier. If she had not delayed giving ambrosia, if she had never left that small village where Persephone had been so determined to work alongside her mortal friends for a time, to gain some independence from her mother…

But Demeter had waited, because she had understood. She knew her daughter wanted to blossom fully into womanhood before either of them humbly asked Zeus for the possibility of deification. Immortality was not a decision to be made lightly or prematurely.

_But I could have… I should have…_

Her sensibilities sharply interrupted this spiralling train of thought.

_Being immortal can't protect you from everything. Making Persephone immortal may not have averted this tragedy. After all, she is alive. That I know. That I can sense._

It was a hard truth, Demeter had to acknowledge that fact. She supposed she was living proof of the suffering an immortal could be put through.

"Ah, ma'am?"

One of the royal servants disturbed her musings. She was prone to fretful pondering when the princes spent time with their parents out of the royal residence and she was useless. Demeter beckoned the young man closer.

"The queen bids me to tell you, the youngest prince has fallen very ill suddenly," the messenger rocked backwards and forwards on anxious feet. Demophon was beloved by everyone and this news was disturbing for the whole household. The messenger licked his lips. "Will you see to him?"

Demeter nodded and hauled herself to her feet, her stick scrapping along the ground and she begun to hurry forward.

Queen Metanira, the wife of King Celeus, had few redeeming qualities in Demeter's opinion. The woman was constantly sour-faced as though she kept a lemon between her teeth, sallow and quick to claim an insult to her considerable proud. To add to these unattractive qualities, she had the rather unfortunate habit of dressing in vain extravagance, which did little but highlight how ordinary her natural features were. She was considerably harsh to her servants and demanding of everyone outside of her kingdom. But her love and devotion to her family was unquestionable. For her to stoop to summoning the old crone she looked down on with such distaste indicated to Demeter that this was indeed a serious matter. The goddess's pace increased.

Demophon sweated long streams that drenched his clothing and coughed with every wheezing breath he took, a desperate and grating sound full of liquid. His tiny face was a garish red and puffy around his eyes. His expression was vague, the hazy look of someone whose attentions are entirely inwards and he was clearly in copious amounts of pain.

Metanira was bent low over her son when Demeter entered the room, busy wiping his tender cheeks and forehead with a wet cloth. When she heard Demeter's entrance, she glanced up before resuming her care to her youngest son. When the goddess caught that frantic look of terror in the queen's eyes, she revised her whole opinion of the woman before her.

_Perhaps I have been too harsh._

The queen was suffering, as though her agony could take away the pain her son was enduring if she bore it long enough.

"I sent Triptolemus to his room," the queen whispered, pale-faced and biting her lip in her anxiety. "I couldn't bear it if both of them became this poorly…"

Demophon was racked with another bout of terrible coughs and moaned feebly, his arms stirring a little in his distress. Demeter hovered one withered hand high above his body and ran it in lines, trying to sense the cause of the malady. Metanira, if she had been less desperate, quite possibly would have snapped at the one crone, wondering what on earth she thought she was doing. But she sat in silence, stroking back the hair from her son's face, letting Demeter work.

_Illness. Infection of the lungs. I can save this little boy._

"My lady, if you leave him in my care and get a servant to stoke the fire high," Demeter spoke her suggestion with certainty ringing in every word. "I know a cure that will help your son. I will need some ingredients but you will see an improvement in a few hours, I promise."

That hope, that wretched hope that plagued Demeter so terribly with vexations about things she should have done for her daughter bloomed in Metanira's tired face like a bright new bud in spring.

"May the gods and goddesses bless you!" cried the terrified queen. "Oh, sweetheart. Did you hear that?" Her gratefulness gave her the fire to wrap her arms around her son's ailing body. "Your nurse is going to make you all better!"

She touched Demeter's shoulder and the goddess detected true sincerity in the gesture. Now, the queen's looks didn't seem to matter. Her manners were perfect to the crone she had been so wary of.

"Thank you. Bless you. Oh, thank you," the queen murmured. "If you will excuse me, I must pray for a swift recovery and that the powers that be guide your hands as you heal my boy. I will send everything you need, do not hesitate to ask for anything you want or require." The queen gently brushed her lips on her son's clammy forehead and squeezed his tiny hand with tender determination. Then she was gone, her long dress swishing out of the doorway, her face hidden so that no one caught the tears on her face. But Demeter heard them. She was moved to staggering pity for the family.

_Perhaps I should grant these rulers an additional gift. Their children are their treasures, just as my girl is mine. They took me in and gave me shelter when so many people have avoided me and my soulful grief. Their kindness deserves one in kind._

So after she prepared Demophon a broth which took the worst of his coughs away and soothed his aching chest, she secretly anointed the prince with ambrosia. It glowed against his skin – the colour of ripe peaches. A new sheen of health and awakening divinity gradually came to his face. But it would take time for Demeter to burn away his mortality; she had to work slowly on his recovering body so that the process granted him the gift of eternal life properly.

_Life. A child's life is so very precious. _

Demeter was willing to see the delivery of her gift through and for one tiny moment, the grieving mother experienced a flash of comfort. Charity smoothed the wrinkles on her gnarled skin ever so slightly and a touch of warmth brought the hint of youthfulness to her face. Faint colour returned to her garments. The goddess attending to the sick child no longer seemed so impossibly old – just for a split second. Her divinity was there, lying concealed under her sorrows, for humans to glimpse at from the corner of their eye. Although hope was still far beyond her reach, doing something good aided poor Demeter to find some meaning in her eternal life once more.

That night, Demophon managed to stop coughing altogether and enjoy a natural, healing sleep. The scent of ambrosia was wonderfully sweet and heavy every time he took an easy breath inwards. The queen fell asleep at his bedside with that heavenly scent wafting through her head. It was the tang of a bright future, of long days ahead in the sunshine, of spring and summer, of wonderful sunsets and warm nights full of laughter.

It was the heavenly aroma of immortality.


	13. Chapter 13

For the first time in his recollection, Hades was glad when Hecate appeared to interrupt.

"There you are! Please my Lord, I have so many things to show Persephone, may I..?"

"As you wish," Hades cut off the goddess before she could go on much longer with a description of the clothes she had no doubt already completed and wanted to boast about at great length. Persephone did not argue or protest; she gave him a respectful bow.

Hades froze in front of the gesture. How quickly things had changed! Before, he had wondered at her bravery, her incredible insight, her politeness and finesse down here in the dark. Now, after that stupid cherub had turned absolutely everything upside-down with his presence, Hades was startled instead by her confidence, her warm loveliness, how bright her hair was, by daydreams of what it would feel like to run his fingers through that hair or brush it behind her ears to touch the corner of her smile…

_Get a grip! Oh, for the sake of all creation, do not act like a total fool!_

She broke the silence.

"Thank you for your valuable time, my Lord." That impossible woman met his gaze and for a horrible moment he was afraid that she could perceive his reeling thoughts.

Just her simple stare, it seemed to swallow him whole and he couldn't think of how to reply or what to do in response. He floundered.

Everything was not as it was, so very quickly. A flash of gold and he was dizzy, he needed some time to think. How he needed to steady himself! Centuries of self-control had just deserted him in that moment. The Lord of the Dead merely nodded back to the woman he was falling for and had to stop himself from running from her intoxicating presence before he did something really stupid, like try to kiss her.

_I am such a coward._

He found that he was on too much of a high from his revelations for that thought to worry him overmuch. Persephone made him swim with nerves, with an aching kind of longing he was just starting to pay attention to and he couldn't even begin to put everything together, to make sense of it. But for now, surely some space away from her electrifying eyes was badly needed? He was fighting the urge to stay with all his might and found his feet still fixed in front of her.

Hecate couldn't help but notice the staggering change in Hades. She'd never seen him in such a state.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" she stated with a sharp voice, her tone implying that a simple brushoff was not an option for Hades to utilise.

_This feeling… This must be what it is like for a mortal to be drugged. My body just refuses to do anything. My mind is… I do not know. It is spinning wildly out of control._

Shock and dawning bliss, disbelief and attraction, astonishing tenderness and a haunting kind of panic all warred within him. He was ignited. He felt like all the different sensations could cumulate and overwhelm him at any moment. But it was a heady feeling. He wanted to encourage the tumult of swirling emotions bottled up inside to be free and run their course. Was it any wonder then, that he couldn't speak, let alone think straight? This rush of madness and he was somehow ecstatic? Logic had flown away on Eros's golden wings and taken all of Hades's sense along with it.

Hecate's question eventually prompted a spluttered laugh from the god.

"I am perfectly fine." He shot a warning at Hecate with his expression – now was not the time for an interrogation. Hecate pouted but didn't fight the warning in that look. "But I have a pressing appointment with the Fates that I cannot miss. I shall leave you two ladies together for a time."

He chanced a parting look at Persephone to judge how well she took his dismissal and she was just smiling faintly at him. In that, Hades saw extraordinary kindness that warmed him to the core. He had failed utterly to explain anything about Eros and the arrow and yet, she was content to wait. Her consideration was staggering. If he had been in her shoes, he would have been furious; there was not a trace of that in her, however.

_Heavens, I do not deserve such a woman._

But apparently the Fates felt differently. So the God of the Underworld, shaking slightly, hurried away from all he suspected but needed confirmation of.

When he had left the bewildered goddess and that perfect woman long behind him bubbling laughter threatened to burst out of him. It was all so ridiculous, really. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this confused, or even this alive, before. His whole existence had been so much routine and dry struggle up until this point. Persephone's arrival was an entirely unique experience. He loved her for the way she had dropped into his world.

There. That word had finally intruded into his scattered mind. He _loved_ her. Warmth suffused his whole body, glowing from his chest and spreading until it tingled in the ends of his limbs. It brought with it astounding strength. He felt as though he could move whole constellations with a single flick of his finger, with this love so deep in his veins. He did love her, he really did.

But… She was just _so _beautiful… Could she really be his? Could he be worthy of her? Hades hoped with fervour as strong as his newfound love that the ridiculous flying archer with golden wings had not deceived him somehow.

_Those words. Those golden words: Queen Persephone, Our Lady of the Underworld and devoted wife of King Hades, Our Lord of the Underworld and Master of the Dead. _

His heartbeat steady increased as he realised that this was all he wanted. He only ever wanted her and then he could be happy forever. He needed nothing else. He'd never needed anything so badly.

_If this is just another one of that rogue's cruel tricks…_

Hades thundered past the River Styx, unhearing of all those servants who politely greeted him, unseeing of the boatload of shades that cruised past on the water beside him with Charon at the helm. He was so fixated on where he was about to go that everything around him narrowed down to the unsteady, jittery quality of his fast progress towards the Fates.

Entering the abode of the Fates was a bit like walking into a vast and complicated web spider's web made of black ropes. Threads of life tangled, crossed, joined together, touched faintly with each other and coiled in hopeless knots or trails that stretched right from the summit of the Underworld all the way to blackest of its pits. And the remarkable things was that, if one took the time to pull a thread close to their face and inspect it, they would discover that the 'rope' was not in fact one unbreakable black thread but rather millions of coloured strings, each as thin as a single hair, woven intricately together to make the whole appear black. Such was the complexity and interconnectedness of mortal lives. Shiny metallic threads cut through across these millions upon millions of ropes, the bright and ever-shifting quality of immortal existence, which interfered and interjected across so many lives in so many ways that on some occasions they became buried amongst the other existences they had touched and affected. The gods and goddesses were more akin to light beams that, when a thread came into their brilliance, it either was coloured vividly by the presence of the divine or shrunk away and frayed as a result of some godly intervention. It was a bizarre and enormous place and the three sisters constantly toiled at it, altering it, shifting it, adding to it, slicing some threads away forever and disposing of the dead. It wasn't somewhere that you could just happen upon either – there was no entry or exit in that sacred place and only very certain people knew the way to gain an audience with the forces who lived in it.

Hades willed the shadows to take him into the presence of the three Moirae and the very next second he was there, in the heart of the web, standing before them.

Most mortals thought of the Fates as unkind crones who cackled cruelly as they snipped lives short with their wicked-looking instruments of death but the reality was vastly different. They appeared as three industrious mothers, sisters who were not very apart in age but could be discerned according to their varying heights, who carefully attended to their strings with the skill of accomplished maestros and who hid the knowledge of time deep within their perfectly white eyes. Knowing the future was a burden they had been given forever.

Lachesis, the middle Moirae who sported a vest-like attire with many pockets of different coloured thread spools, noticed Hades first. She gave him a warm and inviting smile and tossed her braid over one shoulder, storing needles in its length with a quick push of her callused thumb.

"Little Hades," she sighed, clearly pleased to see him. "Our little Lord is paying us a visit, sisters!"

The youngest and shortest of the Fates, Clotho, was creating a brand new thread of life. She warily stretched the miniscule start of thread that fed out of two tightly woven lives and tied it to her finger so she could add to it. At her sister's call, she carefully negotiated great pillars of taut ropes to stand where she could see Hades. When she caught his eye, she gushed.

"You are just _too _adorable!" she proclaimed which made Hades duck to hide his blush. "Oh, you are, little son of Kronos! Look at the brightness of first love on you! My, my, my…"

"Goodness, Clotho, that's enough," Atropos climbed down a ladder with her spindly legs and stood impressively, towering over them all, her scissors hanging from her waist. "We didn't go to all that trouble just to end up mollycoddling the boy!"

"But it's too _cute_…"

"You caused the production of that arrow?" Hades blurted out the question, his heart pounding. "You wrote the words of fate on it, truly?"

Clotho tittered, setting aside the new life thread she was weaving. She took a few steps closer, her white pupil-less eyes displaying the joy of having executed a plan they had been waiting on for such a long expanse of time.

"My dear boy." One of her soft hands cupped Hades's chin as she stared into his face seriously. "The story of you and your wife has been written for centuries. It began with the will of your mother Rhea, who wanted your happiness with all her might. It continued with your brother's will; the mighty Zeus blamed the loneliness he perceived in your existence on himself and vowed to set all to rights as much as he could."

Glorious happiness surged within him at his family's gifts. Hades found himself touched by their selfless desire to see him with a family of his own.

"Ah, but it wasn't _all _for you!" Atropos held up one thin finger to emphasise her point. "Persephone longed to find her true love…"

"Me?" Hades choked out.

"Yes, you! She wanted it so very badly, with all her might, that her will shook though the foundations of the Underworld. Zeus helped her break through to you but ultimately, the longing in her pulled her…"

"Oh, it's just all too romantic! I'm going to cry!" Clotho exclaimed. "But your fate won't be an easy road to travel."

"What do you mean?" Hades asked before he could think twice about how rude he sounded.

Lachesis shook her head solemnly and all three sisters grimaced as the compulsion not to disclose any more came over them.

"That is all we can tell you," Lachesis pronounced, a little sadly. "Suffice to say, there are six ways your story can end and six things Persephone can do to choose her ultimate fate. She is the one with control of your destiny, Hades. She always has been."

"Believe in her," urged Clotho, returning to her work. "Love is a powerful force that lies within both of you, to see you through the tough times."

Hades shut his mouth tightly against his flood of frustrated questions. It would be no use to waste breath on trying to extract forbidden knowledge from the Fates. They were unwavering in their resolve and they were well-meaning. He had to trust his faith that, as they said, he could realise his happiness. So instead, he kissed each of the Fates on the hand, which they exclaimed over and then allowed the shadows to take him back to his House.

When he materialised from the darkness, he took a moment to take stock.

_Trust her. Trust Persephone. I love her. I have to somehow show her that I love her._

An odd combination of sounds disturbed these serious thoughts and he concentrated, trying to determine what was making such a racket outside the walls of his House. After a second's hard listening, he could discern giggling, music, singing and the pounding of feet in time with the beat of the music. Hecate's shouts were mixed heavily in amongst the commotion. Hades rubbed his face with a hand and sighed, steeling himself to go out and investigate the source of all the nonsense.

_What in the name of all creation has Hecate done this time?!_


	14. Chapter 14

When Hades had skittered away to attend his meeting, Hecate tugged Persephone into a great spinning hug. She was bristling with excitement.

"I have so many surprises for you!" the goddess promised. Persephone tried to return her glee but not to give away her faint sense of worry - surprises could encompass any number of things. Hecate wasn't fooled though; she cackled mischievously.

"Don't fret," she wrapped one arm tightly around Persephone's and whisked her away. "The first one is just a visitor."

They entered the House of Hades to find Hermes tapping at a portrait of himself in the great mural of the pantheon stationed in the front of the sitting room, muttering to himself about how fat his head looked. Persephone cried out happily and he hugged her under one arm when she finally stood next to him.

"Well, Miss Daisy, you seem to be holding up alright," Hermes was evidently relieved to find her still in high spirits. "I'm sorry it took me so long to sneak back in here. This old bag keeping you company?" He caught Hecate's heavily ornamented hand and kissed it. The goddess punched him playfully in the chest but was obviously delighted by Hermes's attention.

"I'm fine," Persephone assured him. She was so glad that he'd bothered to check up on her and missed the opportunity to quiz him on the whole incident with Eros. She was simply pleased to see his face again so soon.

"Are you sticking around for a bit?" Hecate asked the messenger god. Hermes didn't respond with words; he just sort of scrunched his face up as he considered neglecting his duties.

"We're going to have a party!" Hecate enticed him further, with just the right amount of pleading in her tone and using those enormous eyes to beg him to ignore his summons for a time.

_A party? Just what exactly is Hecate planning?_

Persephone hid her eagerness as best she could but she hoped Hermes could be persuaded. There was so much she wanted to discuss with him if he found the time! She guessed the party was the second of Hecate's surprises.

"Well…"

"Excellent!" Hecate bounded ahead, not giving Hermes any longer to consider an argument. "Come on! We have to get you dolled up, Persephone! Don't think about going anywhere!" She shot the last remark over her shoulder to the messenger god as a nymph attendant beckoned to lead him outside.

"Don't be too long," Hermes called after them as Hecate rushed Persephone away. The woman tried to reassure him but was whisked into her rooms before she could utter so much as one word.

As Hecate clicked her fingers impatiently, Persephone found her voice.

"What party are you talking about?"

Hecate shushed her as Daeira emerged, the servant's arms laden with cloth wrapped carefully around some garment she carried. Persephone forgot her concerns as the nymph revealed what the goddess had crafted for her and lay it out on the bed.

The fabric was incredibly smooth, as though it consisted of nothing but sparkling water. It collected in slight folds at the top before falling to the floor and trailing away, like the rivers of the Underworld. Persephone couldn't decide on its colour – it shifted between an astounding shade of deepest black and shiny silver as it was moved. It was backless, elegant beyond anything she'd ever seen before and tiny gemstones adorned it in patches, making the shape of luscious flowers. There was a matching silver headpiece – simple and refined with another gemstone flower that was identical to one on the dress – that was to be put amongst her hair. Plain, elegant shoes in black complimented the stately, dazzling attire.

It was spectacular. Persephone was utterly speechless. Hecate saw all this and happy tears sprung to her eyes; she drew her hands up to her chin.

"I'm so glad you love it," the goddess sniffled. "I think it's my favourite design ever."

"I…" Persephone just stuttered. "I…"

"Put it on, ma'am," Daeira encouraged, just basking in the beauty of the ensemble. "You will look stunning in it."

"This is just too much." Persephone uttered at last. "It's lovely. It's the best surprise I've ever received. Thank you so much, my Lady."

Hecate wiped her tears away and waved her hand at the heartfelt gratitude.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to show off how gorgeous you are. Go on, get dressed before Hermes takes off. I'll summon some talented shades to give us some music and," she clapped and rubbed her hands together eagerly. "We shall all dance until we can dance no more!"

Persephone hurried to do as she was bid and Daeira assisted her into the gown, fixing her tumbling hair around the headpiece for her. Persephone caught her reflection and positively beamed with joy.

_Is that really me? I look like a goddess!_

Daeira caught her preening in the mirror and winked. "Ready, ma'am?"

"I think so," Persephone said happily, spinning on the spot to admire the end of her dress wrap around her, a waterfall of shining beauty clinging to her body.

_I'm so lucky. Hecate is an absolute genius and an artist._

Jewels twinkled back at her like stars as they caught the light. Persephone laughed, radiating rapture at what a vision the goddess had made her into.

_I feel so beautiful like this._

Finally, Daeira walked her out of the House of Hades and into a garden that rose up out of the grounds behind the main building. Bright round fruits hung in the trees and bushes, filling the air with their thick scents. The path consisted of wide and smooth black stones. Persephone felt as though she was floating along in some magnificent dream.

She finally caught sight of Hermes and called out a greeting to make him turn around. He saw Persephone and his jaw dropped clean away from the rest of his face. She laughed loudly, she couldn't help it; his expression was absolutely priceless. After a moment, Hermes managed to get control over his features and laughed along with her.

"What _have _you been doing with yourself down here?" the god exclaimed. "You look… Well, you look fabulous!"

"Thanks," Persephone was quick to redirect the credit where it was due. "Hecate said she'd make me something pretty and I had to wear it."

Further into the garden, where the path gave way to a proper courtyard, Hecate was summoning the last dead musician and hearing that her friend was close by, she ordered them to begin playing. Wonderful music that had been long dead to Zeus's realm began, rich and light-hearted, played with incredible talent by some of the best musicians to have ever lived. It was just the sort of thing to cause multitudes to dance jubilantly. The immortal staff that Hecate had invited – servants, nymphs and minor deities – began to dance in the courtyard, smiling when the pretty Greek woman emerged arm in arm with the messenger god. The voices of the small choir of the dead rung out, haunting and stunning, in perfect harmony against the cheerful instrumentation. Hecate seized Persephone and the two danced ridiculously this way and that, Hecate admiring the dress she'd wrought from every angle with a satisfied smirk on her face. Hermes made wine appear and pour itself into silver goblets for the immortals. He was applauded heartily and gave a flourished bow to the crowd. As they drank, the immortals grew louder and their dancing became more energetic but this was no romp with Dionysus, they managed to keep their manners and the event went on as an elegant soiree.

Persephone was utterly swept up in all the glamour and fun; she clutched her long dress and giggled delightedly, catching Hermes eye and waving as he pranced by with a pretty nymph maid on his arm. He saluted her in return. Hecate conjured great balls of light that floated like so many bubbles high above their heads and changed colour as the musicians changed song. The dead shades, who had not indulged their craft in music for a long time, were so enthusiastic that the music rang up the entire length of the River Styx. Cerberus twitched his ears at the joyful sound and huffed at the air.

When Persephone finally stopped to catch her breath she stepped out onto the path where it was less crowded. In doing so, she spotted Hades emerging from his residence and catching sight of the scene of the party. Persephone was so elated that she moved to greet him without thinking. Slightly winded and pink in the face, she nevertheless glowed with happiness at him.

"My Lord," she hailed him when she reached the end of the path. "Care to join the party?" Her own boldness astounded her; she doubted that Hecate had received permission for the festivities currently in full swing.

_Maybe Hecate's confidence is finally starting to rub off on me, _she mused as she watched for Hades's reaction.

But he hadn't paid the party much mind. He was grinning at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he told her, his unwavering gaze on her face. Persephone blushed and, in light of the compliment, found the courage to hold out her hand to the God of the Dead.

"Come and dance with me?" she invited him, her voice high and hopeful. To her delight he didn't hesitate to take her proffered hand and join the party.

_This is really happening!_

Persephone was overjoyed when Hades led her around the courtyard in a charming and simple dance. Nymphs, dryads and other immortals cheered them and partners copied Hades's style so that the floor became crowded with couples. Hermes watched the pair of them in mute astonishment. Hecate gasped, gaped happily and turned to gush to Daeira, who had actually punched the air with triumph for Persephone. But the woman herself only caught snippets of what was going on as she danced; she was far too enrapt by Hades.

"I'm glad you like Hecate's dress and party," she told him quietly as they waltzed around.

"She complimented you very well and you are simply radiant in that garment," Hades responded. Persephone's heart did a quick gleeful backflip.

_Am I dreaming? I hope I'm not dreaming._

"So you really don't mind the party?" Persephone prodded, anxious that Hades should be enjoying himself. He tipped his head closer to her to answer.

"I am rather relieved," he admitted. "I heard all the noise when I left the Fates. I envisioned that she had put together something rather more destructive then this delightful party together." His heart-stopping smile finished his sentence. Persephone returned it, grateful that he seemed to be in good humour about the surprise. "I owe you an apology for earlier, you know," Hades continued. "I failed to explain myself after Eros left the Gates. I am also sorry if my behaviour frightened you."

Persephone was aching with curiosity but she shrugged outwardly, trying to brush aside the incident to show he hadn't scared her.

"I don't mind. I didn't mind. I mean, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"Well, I do want to redress that now," Hades admitted with a laugh. "I had to recover my wits, first. Do you know how Eros operates?"

She shook her head and waited, hoping he'd go on as they slowly turned around the garden.

"Most of the arrows that he carries are blank golden shafts," Hades explained. "They incite desire for whomever the stricken individual sees immediately following their injury from the arrow. Eros fires them where he wills, creating spontaneous lust or love, depending on how deeply he hits his random targets."

"But the one he pulled out to show you had words on it," Persephone pressed, trying to ignore how her attention lingered on Hades talking of lust and love.

_He's a god, girl. Calm down._

"Inscribed arrows are for special instances." Hades hesitated, finding the right words to explain what he meant. "Certain people… They are destined to find each other and fall in love. If circumstances thwart either their meeting or affections, Eros is ordered by Zeus or the Fates to make their union happen with the assistance of these arrows. If their love begins unaided, if the future is on the correct path without prompting, he may go on his way."

Persephone finally grasped what had happened. "So somebody… Two people who are fated to fall in love here… Eros didn't need to help them?"

"That is correct," Hades nodded seriously. "They met. They are starting to fall for each other. Their fate together is beginning to play itself out."

"Who?" Persephone asked eagerly. Hades stopped then; he stopped dancing and drew her aside, glancing at all the other people nearby. Persephone gracefully followed him to the back of the garden, where the trees parted and a refreshing cool breeze drifted off the surface of the river. She sucked at the air greedily, glad of the coolness soothing her flushed skin.

"You," Hades admitted at last. Persephone froze and wide-eyed, she struggled to say something when Hades uttered the rest – "and me."

Shock made her whole body numb. She thought back and it clicked, then, the changes she'd seen in Hades after their run-in with Eros. Standing beside the Lord of the Dead in light of what he'd told her, a curious contentment settled over Persephone. She discovered something very true about herself – the waiting was over.

_Finally, I've found him. My love._

She guessed any normal girl would have been overwhelmed or frightened or nervous or even prone to be doubtful. Instead, she found herself leaning towards his unfathomable face with brazen adoration in every fibre of her being.

Their first hesitant kiss was soft and exceedingly sweet. Hades wrapped her up in his arms and her whole body was infused with his touch. She pressed into his chest and his lips became more urgent against hers. Their force made her both breathless and light-headed but she was left wanting more when he eventually pulled away.

He smiled down tenderly at her and somewhere in that expression she found all of the height of the rush she was experiencing reflected back at her.

_He loves me._

It was like finding home after being lost out in the cold for an age. It was like finding the most comforting place to sleep and discovering that her body fit there perfectly, as though that place was made especially for her. And what was more, she felt like she wanted to lie there forever.

Persephone trembled as he held her but it was more nervous happiness at her sudden discoveries than shock that shook her right down to the bone. His touch made every sense in her body sing.

"Can I stay here with you?" she whispered into his chest and even she was not sure whether she meant at the party or into their fated future.

"Your wish is my command," Hades told her and she heard his joy that she wanted to be with him. "There is one condition."

"What is that?"

"You are telling Hecate," Hades chortled and she felt the vibration of his amusement in his chest.

"Wimp," she retorted, flippantly teasing him. Hades sighed and hugged her close.

"She will cry and scream and be inconsolable for hours," Hades confided, lightly mocking their hostess. "And besides that, she is your friend to confide in."

"She's _your _friend and _your _staff member, Hades!" Persephone giggled back at him, revelling in the moment. She felt him still and then the touch of his lips on her forehead, lovingly kissing her.

"What was that for, so I know to do it again?" Persephone inquired when her heart had stopped thudding excitedly in her ears. Hades tilted her head with a light touch so he could meet her eyes.

"I like hearing my name on your lips," he confessed a little nervously.

Persephone reached up on tiptoe and pulled him very close so that their noses were almost touching. She smiled.

"Hades…"

Hades seized her and she wrapped both of her arms around his neck as they kissed. Their mouths tangled as they silently let each other discover the depth of their feelings for one another. They breathed together in gasps, their hearts thudded against each other and heat rose between them. Persephone's mouth curled into a smile and Hades took the opportunity to press more kisses along her cheeks and down her neck. She found herself shivering and gasped his name again. He wound his fingers into her hair ever so softly and found her lips again. The taste of his mouth was addictive.

He broke away again and gave a truly heart-captivating beam at her.

"We cannot just stand here in the bushes, as much as we would like to. The servants will talk."

"They already talk," she challenged cheekily, "because I've already been in your bed, remember?"

"Try not to tempt me like that."

His hand caressed the side of her face and she leant into his palm but nodded that they should re-join the party, as he had suggested.

Persephone wondered who would interpret their glances and the fact that Hades wouldn't move from her side or let go of her hand. She felt lighter than air as they stepped back into the dance.


	15. Chapter 15

Demeter ran one clawed hand over her skin and scratched, her nails bit into the tender flesh. Her bones felt like ice. Misery permeated her entire body, as though she'd been pierced with knives that hung heavy in her gut, her throat, the back of her eyes and her heart. She had little energy to do anything.

But Demophon was almost an immortal. Her labours were bearing a little fruit, at last.

Dusk was an exquisite event in Attica, a blanket of piercing vivid oranges and golds hung low in the warm air every evening. It was a single moment of peace and glory before the night but Demeter couldn't feel its splendour like she used to. Her puckered eyes kept clouding over with bitter tears. She drew the nails of out her skin to bat them away.

_Why can't I just stop crying?_

She was committed though, despite her grief. She had assigned herself to Demophon's transformation. She drew herself back to the fireplace, where the embers smouldered hot and low. She smeared more ambrosia over Demophon's forehead and gripped the young boy tightly in her arms, ready to lower his form over the flame to burn the last of his mortality away. This task was almost completed; with this penultimate act searing away his mortal shell she would be a step closer to blessing the young prince with eternal life…

Suddenly, from outside the room there came a high-pitched screech of terror. Queen Metanira was upon the goddess in a moment but the unholy shrieks continued to issue from the queen's handmaiden, who had slumped against the doorframe, white-faced and slack-jawed.

Metanira didn't hesitate as she snatched Demophon roughly away from Demeter's frail arms.

"You…" The queen shuddered with revulsion and couldn't speak without positively spitting her fury into Demeter's face.

"Let me explain…" Demeter began in a soothing tone but Metanira was beyond explanations for the state she had found her boy in.

"You devil woman! You deceived us all! How could you do this – cure my poor son only to sacrifice him to the flames for some accursed black magic?!" Metanira's tirade gained strength fast as she sucked in a vitriolised breath. "We should have never let you into our home! We should have slaughtered you on sight, like the decrepit old bag you are! How dare you hurt my boy?! After all we have done for you!"

Pure fury at the injustice of the queen's words invigorated the goddess and there was a brilliant flash of sunlight that engulfed Demeter's form. The golden rays melted away Demeter's wrinkles like they were made of wax, straightened her noble features and tore away her mortal guise to reveal who she really was. As a sunflower blooms in the shining daylight, so did the goddess uncover her majesty and where a hunched old crone had stood then towered a magnificent goddess, shimmering in shades of new wheat and gold. The servants and queen could only drop to the floor, cowering in her presence. Demeter - the mother of the earth, bright and powerful, lush as a new spring day in the fields - bore down her might upon those who scorned her.

"Ignorant mortals," Demeter's high voice rang out across the royal residence with all the force of a gale. "If you had not interrupted, this child would be an immortal, my chosen gift for all the charities you have shown me. But I am thwarted in my good intentions and he shall die someday because of your interference. Let me go on my way to find my missing daughter unheeded and I shall leave you unscathed. Challenge me again and seal your fate."

Naked horror came to the faces of the women gathered as they listened to Demeter's pronouncement. Demophon just waved one tiny hand at his old nurse, recognising her despite her unveiling. The marvellous goddess bent low and Metanira let the squirming boy move from her grasp to greet her; the scent of warm summer days rushed over him and he gave a shy smile.

"Sadly, I must say farewell to you and your brother," Demeter confided solemnly to the young prince. "My blessing goes with you both."

She strode from the silent residence as Metanira clutched her beautiful boy and a few regretful tears slid down her trembling cheeks.

The night was very young as the goddess travelled on. She tore through the woods and the trees leant aside to let her pass unheeded, terrified of her promise to doom those who challenged her progress. Zephyrus, the west wind, rustled amongst the branches above her head and easily kept pace with the goddess. He whispered down to her from the leaves.

"Tender goddess, Helios has news of your missing girl, though I don't know whether it is good or bad," he cautioned.

Demeter stopped and stared skywards. Helios was famous for his keen eyesight. It was some news, at least.

She blew Zephyrus a grateful kiss and caught his toothy grin through the gaps in the trees. Hope – that horrid and lovely thing – re-kindled in her chest.

East towards the rising morning she hurried. As the night wore on she left the woods and Attica far behind her.

_My baby girl…_

Quickly, her skirts dragging at her dew-covered legs, the goddess raised herself towards the heavens up the side of a mountain. Height was needed to pierce the veil and reach Mount Olympus; she felt her soul ascending and let go of the hard rock beneath her, slipping through the barriers between worlds and stepping onto the plane of Mount Olympus. Although stunning, she noticed none of the decadence that greeted her on the front doorway and moved quickly through the gates that scaled high into the sky.

In the gardens, Helios readied his chariot to draw a new day. Four fiery stallions gnashed at their reins, burning froth oozing from their jaws. It was certainly a dangerous journey he ventured every day and Helios was well-known to take his time climbing into the sky.

Helios glanced up from his work and his golden eyes, a light amber shade against his tanned face, met Demeter's impassively. There was no hint as to the nature of his news in the expression he gave the goddess.

"You have seen my daughter." It was not a question. Demeter's chest ached with desperation and she drew her hands close, waiting.

Helios tightened the restraints on his spirited horses as he began to speak. "Your daughter… She travelled far from the city walls, to where the wildflowers grow. I saw her bend to pick the narcissus and then, all of a sudden, the ground just fell away." Helios stopped and his gaze went vacant as he was pulled into the memory. "That chasm… I have never seen such a thing before. It pierced the earth all the way through, down to the Underworld, where my light has never shone before. Persephone fell…" Demeter gasped and Helios moved to her, grasping her hands, meeting her terrified eyes. "But Hades was there, waiting. He caught her and quickly shut the chasm against this realm so I could see Persephone no more."

Relief that she finally knew where her daughter was fought against her loathing at what had transpired; the combination was enough to make her dizzy and she swayed against the sun god. She found her voice as he held her upright.

"Oh my girl… Hades! That treacherous villain! What has he done with my little girl? And Zeus… Zeus must have known that his brother had taken my child and he just _left _her there while I _grieved_…" She sobbed. "How could he do that to me? How could he do that to my baby girl? Those bastards! Those disgusting lecherous villains! Oh, my poor girl!"

Helios tried to soothe her anguish. "You can go right now and appeal to Zeus to release her from the Underworld. His brother may have abducted your daughter but he still has the power to get her back from Hades's clutches."

"But if he's made her eat or drink the fare of the dead…"

"Zeus will find a way," Helios told her firmly. "Go to him."

Demeter thanked the sun god and watched him crack his whip and send the chariot high into the clouds. Eos set the horses on the path with her rosy colours and waved Helios farewell from Mount Olympus.

As Demeter raced up the staircase to Zeus's throne room, she muttered a dark curse. The pain was still raw from the realisation that Hades had stolen her precious child away from her and done who knew what to the innocent Persephone.

_Those brothers! Those vile brothers and their ways with women! I should have guessed it was one of them, lusting after my beautiful girl!_

"I curse you Hades, son of Kronos." The depth of her hatred for Hades and what had happened put astounding strength into her words. "I curse the earth below. Let no crops grow, let the herds fail, let the whole earth be barren and unfertile until my child stands in the sun once again. Let you be powerless to halt the deaths of mortals until she is in my arms again and we share the summer together. Feel my misery and despair, Lord of the Underworld! So let it be done, by the River Styx, by the laws of the realms and by the power of my love for my child!"

There was a phenomenal cracking sound, a split in the fabric of reality as Demeter's curse was sent spiralling down onto the earth and into the Underworld where the dead felt a twinge against their souls as the curse took effect. Satisfied that she had caused Hades some substantial grief, Demeter spat out foul words as she reached the threshold of Zeus's throne room.

The King of the Gods was in the midst of a tense discussion with his wife Hera and at first didn't notice the fiery Demeter's entrance.

"You just don't care, do you?" Hera was saying as Demeter threw open Zeus's doors. She was an imposing figure, stunningly regal in a wide flowing dress that looked a little like a purple lily as it waved down from her slim waist and spilled out onto the floor. Her violet eyes flashed as she accused her husband.

"You just don't care about how it looks when you take the most gorgeous young man you can find and make him a _personal _cupbearer! How do you think the rumours make me feel, Zeus? Did you even consider me and how this would reflect on me at all?"

"Your husband doesn't care what happens to anyone other than himself!"

Both Zeus and Hera turned at the unexpected outburst to find Demeter livid with wrath. Hera went still, her animated argument forgotten in light of the vicious edge she saw in the usually pleasant goddess before her throne. Zeus beckoned Demeter nearer but the goddess did not budge.

"How could you think that I would not find out about your treachery?" Demeter cried, the injustice of her ordeal finally breaking her resolve. She dropped to her knees and cried out her anguish to the floor before Zeus. "Why did you keep this from me? All I wanted was to know where Persephone was. All I want is her back and to see her smile and know she is fine. I have never done anything to hurt you, my Lord. How could you support your brother, the man who abducted my baby and has done little to gain your favour, over me?"

Hera's hands shot to her mouth. Zeus was perfectly impassive.

Demeter continued, rocking her body as she shook and pathetically mewed her lamentations before the King and Queen of the heavens. "Please, bring her back to me. Oh, please. Please. She is the light of my world. She is the only thing I care about. I will lay _waste _to humanity; I will _fill_ the Underworld with the wretched dead but I must see my little girl again!"

Already her curse spread like wildfire and the cries of suffering mortals began to ring all the way up to reach the ears of the King of the Gods.

"If she has not tied herself to the Underworld, I will bring her presently before you, when Hermes returns," Zeus vowed. "If she has sealed her fate to the Underworld and to my brother then alternative arrangements will be made."

"Meanwhile humanity dies!" snarled Demeter, still prone on the floor. "Hades's gates will soon be teaming with souls."

"The Fates have decreed, so it shall be," Hera murmured worriedly. She gently stroked Demeter's back and offered her hands to the stricken mother. "Persephone will endure her fate bravely. You will see her again."


	16. Chapter 16

When Hermes made his excuses and departed the mood of Hecate's impromptu garden party became more subdued. In the resulting lull, Hades took the opportunity to pull Persephone aside.

"I want to show you something, if you do not mind leaving."

He watched Persephone dismiss the gathering without any hesitation in order to follow him. They snuck off along the path back to Hades's House.

"Why are we hiding like this?" Persephone breathed in his ear as they skirted the garden, wary for following eyes. "Can't you just hide us in the shadows?"

"That requires concentration," Hades hissed back, trying to contain his mirth. "Which I am rather lacking right now, due to one _particular_ person." After that, he was sure someone would hear their terrible attempts to still their laughter. Persephone made some adorable huffing sounds which she tried to stifle with her free hand.

Hades was practically dizzy with happiness. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been so carefree, so content, so energetic with pure joy. It was interesting to him because before Persephone's miraculous arrival into his life, he wouldn't have described himself as lonely. He was a king, a god, a deity with an assigned duty. He hadn't comprehended that this carried such a heavy burden of solitude but now that the weight had fallen from his shoulders, he could fully appreciate how good it felt to no longer be alone. He had someone to share his secrets with; it felt glorious.

In his House, Hades led Persephone by the hand to a small alcove. He gave her a mysterious grin before pressing his hand to a tiny indent in the wall that was extremely hard to notice and fit the contours of his fingers perfectly. At his feather-like touch a portion of the wall melted away into a fine, grey mist. He caught her look of excitement and gestured for her to enter first. Persephone clutched his hand tightly and slowly entered the secret doorway, peering forward into the gloom.

Hades had never let anyone in this portion of his House for a number of very good reasons – Hades enjoyed his privacy, it had also been one of the few structures his brothers had assisted him to construct, it was his only place to be sentimental and escape to in times of crisis, he needed a place to store particularly dangerous or rare items – but the primary reason for his complete secrecy dominated the centre of the small oval room. Back when the gods had vanquished their predecessors, the titans, Zeus and his two most powerful brothers had mapped out their new realms in this very space. Their resulting map was a wondrous floating model that depicted all of the known realms in sequential order that stood as tall as several men, glowing like bioluminescence in the middle of the room. A perfect replica globe spun unsupported at head-height, every country and ocean a complete replica of the material world. Above this orb, hovering in gold and white splendour, was the staggering structure of Mount Olympus. Shining golden threads connected the mountain to the earth, like a net attached to the top of a ball. Below, a gigantic chasm in the inverse to Mount Olympus, was a map of the Underworld layers in colours of lava-red and shining ebony. The tip of this funnelled structure touched the floor like a spear-end and from that point a myriad of tunnels, passageways, prison cells and caves spilled along the floor, a depiction of the layout of Tartarus.

The roof of the room, which was poked by the very top of Mount Olympus, was simply astonishing. When Hades had been allocated the last third of the realms, Poseidon had been concerned that his brother would miss his view of the skies. In a rare act of thoughtfulness, Poseidon had fashioned a pool of black and created miniature stars to adorn its depths as they were in the night sky above. He fastened these constellations to the roof and these diamonds of white light swimming in their black sea shone down to illuminate the entire room. It was a stunning and extraordinary feat of craftsmanship.

Persephone was silent, her expression enchanted by what her senses were taking in. Hades let her hand go and she took hesitant steps towards the glowing, floating earth that was far larger than her head.

"There's so much water…" she marvelled. "Is that really the whole earth?"

"It is." Hades pointed. "The part you have trod is tiny compared to the vast mass of the whole planet."

She swept her gaze downwards to the cone-like structure of the Underworld that hovered underneath. "So… we're not truly underground? Under the earth, I mean?"

"Yes and no." Hades strode to meet her and put his arms around her. "Under the skin of the earth is fire and rock, which can lead to the fiery heart of the planet or to voids that exist between the realms. They all intertwine. They are all layered."

Persephone scrutinised the base of the Underworld. "And even further down, that's Tartarus?"

Hades just nodded. He wasn't sure how much to divulge to her about Tartarus just yet.

But her attention travelled upwards and he watched her smile at the shining beacon that was Mount Olympus. It was cloaked in clouds, in blue skies and sparkled with sunlight.

"It's pretty," she commented, noticing his attention on her. "Do you get to see much of Mount Olympus?"

"Only on formal occasions or when I am very much needed there," Hades admitted, cuddling her closer. "I try to separate myself as much as possible from the ridiculousness of the rest of my familiars in the pantheon."

She laughed at that, turned and swiftly planted a kiss on his cheek. Hades fought the temptation to distract her with a more involved kiss in return but he didn't want to spoil the effect of the room for her just yet. Persephone sighed happily at the stars above their heads and Hades felt her whole body relax into his arms by the beauty of those heavenly bodies.

"I used to sit outside to watch the stars for hours back home," Persephone confided. "I got into trouble once for falling asleep outside under the full moon. In the morning I woke up absolutely soaked to the bone and coughing terribly because I hadn't bothered to go inside to sleep."

Hades snorted his amusement. "Well, unfortunately this is the only place in my kingdom you would be able to doze off under the stars. I am sure it would be more comfortable in the morning, however."

They lapsed into silence as they watched the constellations.

"I think I could get used to this," Persephone murmured after a long, pleasant silence.

"What could you get used to?"

"All of this." Persephone turned to bury her face in Hades chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He listened carefully to catch her quiet words. "The Undworld. All of these incredible things. All these people, especially you." His heart began to beat out quickly against her as she added, "just being with you."

Hades swallowed nervously, his heart in his mouth.

"Are you certain?" His voice was low and urgent. "It is no small thing, to forgo the sky, the sun and the company of living mortals. You need not confine yourself here. There is a life out there in the shining realms above for you. It would be a terrible thing, for you to forsake all of it, just on my account."

But she just leant back and met his face with that same bold, challenging expression that she had worn when she had first kissed him. There was the same clarity in her eyes, a certainty that brooked no argument from him.

"I make my own choices for myself, Hades," she told him in no uncertain terms. "You look only at all the things you think I'm going to lose and forget to see what I'm getting. I agree with the Fates and what they wrote on that arrow. I choose to stay here, with you, if you'll have me."

Hades had never dreamt of finding such a courageous, beautiful, headstrong, intelligent woman, let alone guess that she would fall into his life to be his beloved. There weren't words to express his joy or relief or how grateful he was that she didn't find their situation daunting. She was incredibly brave. He tugged her into a fierce embrace and met her lips tenderly. He wanted to give her everything to balance what she was leaving behind in order to be with him down in the dark.

When they finally drew away for breath, she giggled happily. The sound delighted him. Hades wanted nothing more than to savour his newfound love and make Persephone feel like the princess she was and the queen he desperately hoped she'd become. At that moment, they were enclosed in their own sweet world where all he could feel was her soft body against his and the serenity of her lovely voice, mixing with their quickening heartbeats.

_How did I manage to be so fortunate?_

"Won't someone be looking for us by now?" Persephone asked. "I mean, I want to stay here and fall asleep under the starlight but…" She shrugged and smiled widely at him. "I know you are a busy god and Hecate would kill me of I slept in this dress. Plus, it's cold and I'm exhausted after that party."

Hades chortled and then turned solemn, stroking her back with his fingers. "You speak good sense. Another time, then?"

"Another time very, very soon," she urged, staring around at the intimate room.

Hades threw his long jacket around her shoulders and she clutched it gratefully. He opened the hidden doorway again with his hand and half-led, half-carried the weary Persephone back into the House. Her angelic face slackened and she was yawning when the returned. He wanted to say something witty about bed but before he could a messenger ran up to them both and bowed low.

"I am so sorry, my Lord. Thanatos has been asking for you." The immortal was calm and professional but there was an edge of tension in his message that made Hades pay heed. "He seemed to require you most urgently."

Hades huffed a sigh but Daeira stepped from the corridor to see to Persephone before he could intervene. It seemed that his servants had anticipated things here, it really must have been urgent. Reluctantly, with a lot of regret, he made to leave Persephone's side but she seized his hand.

"Thank you," she muttered tiredly. Hades couldn't help but half-grin, despite the tension of the staff around him.

"I will be back beside you when you have rested," he promised in a whisper and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Hades turned and followed the messenger to find out what all the fuss was about.

Their progress expeditiously took them out of the House and they climbed high atop a vantage point behind the main dwellings. Thanatos was there, almost invisible amongst the darkness. Hades moved quickly to his comrade's side and the messenger took his leave with a frightened face.

"What is it?" The Lord of the Underworld detected great concern in Death's hidden visage. Thanatos lifted one cloaked hand to point and Hades gazed along where he gestured, towards the Halls of Judgement.

What he saw made him gasp. The line of the dead extended far beyond anything he'd ever seen! Thousands upon thousands of souls crowded in line for final judgement. Charon was struggling to keep up with the hundreds more pouring in between Cerberus's legs.

"And," Thanatos spoke in a low, sad tone as Hades tried to fathom the amount of the dead. "You will despise yourself when you learn how they have come to be here in such numbers."

Hades felt the force of Demeter's curse in that instant and stood, immobile and stricken. Death clapped a sympathetic hand to Hades's shoulder and vanished to meet the massive demand for death that the goddess had enacted upon the Underworld. Hades swayed, trying to deal with staggering implications of his beloved's mother's fury as her passionate words rung in his mind.

_I curse you Hades, son of Kronos! I curse the earth below. Let no crops grow, let the herds fail, let the whole earth be barren and unfertile until my child stands in the sun once again. Let you be powerless to halt the deaths of mortals until she is in my arms again and we share the summer together. Feel my misery and despair, Lord of the Underworld!_


	17. Chapter 17

Persephone awoke slowly, her body soft and warm under the thick bedclothes. Her eyelids fluttered and suddenly there he was, sitting near the door, his eyes staring at his hands.

Hades.

She felt a little bit of herself melt at the mere presence of him.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked. His eyes met hers when he heard her voice but it took him a long moment to find his smile and even then, it was only a shadow of their earlier joy. Persephone felt the vaguest stirrings of unease and sat upright in her bed.

"Longer than would be prudent to admit," Hades responded.

"You should have woken me up," Persephone told him, searching his face for a hint of his unease.

"You were far too lovely to wake in your slumber." The God of the Underworld stood in one sweeping pace to go to her side. She watched him carefully. There was something about him that was desperately sad.

"Hades…" She didn't know how to broach it, so she left the unspoken question hanging above him. The King of the Underworld took one of her tiny hands between his own and kissed her knuckles. He held her hand against his cheek and she felt how lovely and cool his skin was. His jaw was tight with pain.

"Something has happened we did not foresee." His hoarse whisper made her shiver. "It is my fault. I should have sent a messenger directly to your mother the moment you fell into my arms."

"Just tell me," Persephone begged softly. "What's wrong?"

"Your mother has cursed me from Mount Olympus," Hades confessed. "She must think that I am holding you hostage here in the Underworld and wants you returned. Her curse is killing whole generations of people…"

"No." Persephone shook her head adamantly. "My mother would never do something like that, ever."

Hades turned his gaze away and placed her hand delicately in one of his own. Suddenly he stood, turning towards the door.

"Come and see for yourself," he told her and she obeyed. The nagging feeling of dread came creeping stronger, slinking towards the very centre of her hopes and dreams.

_But surely mother wouldn't…_

They left the House of Hades and the Lord of the Dead gradually guided her upstairs, towards a vantage point high above the House she hadn't been to before. Clutching her nightdress close to her chest with one hand, Persephone allowed herself to be gently led. As they reached the summit Hades pointed over the waters of the Styx and she felt her jaw drop away.

So many souls. So many tens of hundreds of shades billowing like smoke, brushing against each other with little more substance than air, with the sound of rustling leaves that echoed eerily up the waterway. Their voices, a constant buzz, were chanting something… Chanting the cause of their deaths…

_Lady Demeter has cursed the earth. Nothing grows. Nothing lives until Persephone stands in the sun once more. Lady Demeter has cursed the earth…_

Tears burnt in the edges of Persephone's eyes and ran steadily onto her cheeks. Hades's grip turned firm as he witnessed her dismay.

_It is my fault…_

"How many are dead because of me?" Persephone uttered. Her eyes couldn't take in all of the shades that were beseeching Charon to ferry them across to final peace and judgement.

"They are dead because of _me_," Hades corrected her. "And it is not their deaths that are the tragedy. It is their collective suffering… That is my true disgrace. It is a great injustice. They did not deserve this."

Persephone clutched the railing and Hades had to let her hand free so that she could hold herself upright and gasp her horror in great staggering breaths.

"I'm so sorry…" She bit and clenched back at the tears but they spilled, salty and hot, to the ground.

"We have to endure and face what we are given. Regrets are lessons to be learnt." Hades quiet wisdom stunned the sorrows from her for a moment. She wiped away the water from her eyes and observed him standing stiffly there.

_I wonder how many tragedies he has lived through?_

Suddenly she felt very young and stupid.

"What's the lesson here?" she asked him.

"That I love you, in spite of misery and misfortune." His casual admittance of something she had craved so badly made her close her eyes and take steady breaths. If he loved her, that could be enough. If he loved her, she could get through this.

"I love you too," she told him with her eyes closed tightly. "What do I have to do to stop this happening?"

Hades couldn't speak; she watched him struggle with his words and falter, rocking backwards and forwards on his feet, clenching both of his fists and running them against the hardwood railing. Although he swallowed and spluttered and tried to start speaking, the explanation never came.

Another voice, high and sweeter but thick with melancholy, answered her question instead.

"I curse you Hades, son of Kronos," Hecate intoned, sweeping up the staircase daintily and meeting Persephone's horrified stare. "I curse the earth below. Let no crops grow, let the herds fail, let the whole earth be barren and unfertile until my child stands in the sun once again. Let you be powerless to halt the deaths of mortals until she is in my arms again and we share the summer together. Feel my misery and despair…" Hecate sighed. "Lord of the Underworld."

"Yes," Hades spat out. "That is my curse." He angrily turned on Hecate. "Thank you for your most opportune timing." He turned back to Persephone but his eyes remained locked on her feet, his arms crossed protectively in front of his chest. "Hermes will be back to collect you directly and then you will be free of this place and cannot return. Your mother will be pleased."

"It isn't fair! I don't want to leave!" Persephone cried out defiantly, her frustration every bit as tumultuous as Hades's. The outburst made the ghost of a smile touch his lips again but he didn't meet her face; Persephone had a strong feeling that he just couldn't.

"Life is not fair." The Lord of the Underworld muttered back to her. "And I do not have much to do with life, now or ever. That does not mean that you should forsake it."

And then before Persephone could protest he was leaving, hurrying down the staircase and out of her sight. She moaned and went to follow him but Hecate shot her a warning with her beautiful dark eyes.

"Give him a moment, maybe," the goddess suggested. "He is taking this badly."

Persephone was suddenly acutely aware of the coldness of the Underworld without Hades by her side and rubbed her hands furiously up and down her arms. She addressed Hecate desperately.

"Is there no way around it? I just…" She fought back her emotion because it was so very important to tell the goddess exactly how much all of this now meant to her. "I only just found him! Please, tell me…"

Hecate just stood and shook her head solemnly, the usual bright mischief completely gone from her bearing. Persephone tried to remember her mother's lessons on cursing. You had to be careful with your words; that she did recall. Every word had a very specific role to play in the curse, it set the limits and extent of the powers you unleashed. She ran her mind through the words of the curse that bound Hades, trying to find a flaw, a weak point in the reasoning, a loophole she could exploit, anything.

_Until my child stands in the sun again… _Well, she was Demeter's only child so it had to apply to her. _Let you be powerless to halt the deaths of mortals until we share the summer together… _And there had been something else about 'in my arms'… Persephone felt the urge to hit something. She couldn't see any way that she could stay in the Underworld and still fulfil the declarations made by her mother.

The fact that Demeter had made such a violent curse at all astounded Persephone and frankly frightened her a lot.

"But didn't Hermes tell my mother where I was and that I was okay?" she appealed to Hecate. "How could my mother still hate Hades so much after that?"

Hecate pulled a face that was between a grimace and a snarl.

"There were some unsavoury rumours floating around for a bit that he had abducted you… I wouldn't be stunned if some of them had made their way upwards…" Hecate contemplated the far-flung roof of the Underworld as she considered the issue. "Maybe she didn't believe Hermes. Maybe he forgot. Maybe she is just terrified for you. Who knows? Either way, the curse remains."

Terrible, bitter frustration raged within Persephone. To have all she wanted in her grasp only to have it tossed away out of reach by her own _mother _of all people! And Hades… Poor, sweet Hades cast as some lustful villain who snatched young girls away? Her Hades in terrible agony, misery and despair because of his love for her? It was intolerable to think that she had to walk out of here and never see him again, for she knew that it was only by freakish coincidence she managed to enter in here alive and the only thing that would bring her back was death. Hades wouldn't care for her as a shade! She would walk in the tepid waters of the River Lethe, forget her life and start over after judgement…

Persephone felt her face pinch up and sobbed, she couldn't help it. Hecate made to move towards her and hug her but Persephone couldn't bear her sympathy and ran past, flying down the stairs, wracked with sobs. She hoped Hades was nowhere near enough to witness her. She couldn't hold her despair inside, bottled up, for fear that it would just consume her.

Persephone lay down by the riverside and cried into her knees for what seemed like a long, long time. Mocking her was the garden they had danced in nearby, stripped of most of its beauties by the Underworld farmers, who were busy making room for the new shades and had been ordered to move the sweet little venue elsewhere. They paid her no mind and she muffled her miseries with her nightdress.

_I am never going to love again._

"Hades." She hiccupped miserably, choking out his name amongst her tears. "Hades…" Persephone had never appreciated how much heartbreak could render someone incapable of doing anything until that moment. It was unbearable, the hollow cavern filled with emptiness where her love-filled heart used to be. She craved Hades – all of him – his icy fingers in her hair, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his lips, his gentle heart, his wonderful soul…

A bird interrupted her terrible musings with a low squawk.

Persephone started and stared upwards at a bright, white eagle perched atop one of the trees of the garden. It gave her a stern eye and turned its beady glare on two individuals tending the garden. She wiped her mouth and followed its attentions, straining her ears.

"Ascalaphus!" The man who yelled for his companion sounded terribly impatient.

A bored sort of drawling voice responded.

"What?"

"I need those for my cattle feed, what are you doing with them?"

"Nothing." Ascalaphus added a touch of sharpness to his answer, as though his companion had accused him of something. The first man sighed loudly.

"Exactly! It's just sitting there, ain't it? I need it hauled over to the fields! Get it moving or I'm reporting your slackness to the higher-ups and they'll add more to you toll of work down here!"

"I will Ceuthonymus," the gardener Ascalaphus placated his angry workmate with gentle, soothing tones. "I will. I'm getting up, see?"

His companion's angry muttering trailed off into the distance and Persephone heard the scratching and squeaking of wheels rumbling away from the garden. She flicked her eyes back to the eagle. It just stared at her, beseeching her to understand.

_What does it want from me?_

With a silent flap of wings, the eagle leapt from its branch into the air and flew directly over Persephone's head, as though it had suddenly remembered it had urgent business elsewhere. Persephone was intrigued and, peering through the low bushes, she entered the garden once more.

Curiosity banished the bolt of nostalgia Persephone felt almost immediately upon setting foot back here, where her happiness had blossomed so quickly and completely. But she was on a mission now. What had the eagle meant by making her pay attention to the fighting of two staff?

Ascalaphus was stretched out under the trees, his hands locked behind his head, his eyes lazily shut. Beside him was an enormous bag of seeds that he evidently had taken from the fruits that had hung in the garden until recently. Persephone stood immobile, blinking rapidly, as the wisp of an idea came to her.

_What if I ate some of the food of the dead?_

It was that mention of 'feed' that had given her the thought. She eyed the snoozing gardener and then, in one swishing motion, ran her hand over the bag of seeds. Her hand scooped up six pomegranate seeds which sat comfortably in her palm and she clutched them tightly as she picked up her nightdress and fled before the gardener or anyone else could stop her.


	18. Chapter 18

The eagle soared high above the House of Hades and had a spectacular view of the Underworld's highest layer. The rivers ran like veins, dark and mysterious, looping up and around to fall down enormous plummets to the lower levels of the Underworld. The River Styx was the widest and could be heard even from extremely high in the air, almost at the top of the cavernous Underworld entry. Cerberus couldn't even snap up at this height, it just followed the wheeling bird's progress with something like dull interest in its three sets of maroon eyes. When the magnificent bird reached the pinnacle point over the House of Hades it dived, perfectly poised to enter the side door some of the servants were just unlocking, with a quiet rush of its feathers.

Once inside, the huge bird landed heavily on the back of a regal-looking armchair. It picked its talons out of the thick material gingerly and hopped down on the main portion of the chair silently.

The eagle lifted its head when it heard the Lord of the Underworld speak.

"I thought we had an agreement, brother mine."

Hades emerged, slipping menacingly from the shadows. He had been wearing his Helmet of Invisibility and his eyes were moist. He tucked the headpiece under one arm as he addressed the eagle sternly.

"We agreed, the first second I was issued this realm, never to interfere in the affairs of each other directly. I have not presumed to meddle with the heavens, or the skies nor the seas of our brother's dominion." Hades's tone was cold and full of rich hatred. "Why do you dare to mess with my life in this way?"

The eagle just watched and did nothing in response. Hades strode closer to it, his face grim.

"So many times… So many times I have wanted to condemn you," Hades confessed, his words like daggers. "I could have murdered anyone you cared for. All those mortal lovers, all those heroes, all those children that I left untouched… But I honour my vows, Zeus. Even when you and Poseidon throw your promises to the four winds to be scattered, I hold fast to my vows. You may break your marriage oaths with a million lovers. You may forsake any claim to the rules we had in place about our boundaries. You may indeed crush the esteem I held for you. But I will not," Hades knelt down to speak with the eagle at its eye-height. "I will never do that. You are safe. Your kingdom is always safe from me and my abilities." The King of the Underworld suddenly hardened his tone and flung one hand to point at the door. "Now get out!"

The bird did as he ordered immediately, fluttering upwards and out of the doorway in an instant.

Hades was left alone to muse and nurse his angers. He bowed his noble head to the floor and in a rush of shadows, he concealed his Helmet of Invisibility from underneath his arm. It would be returned to its hiding place in his inner sanctuary, where only he ventured.

Only him. No one else.

_Why did he have to hurt her like this? _Hades despised his brother's callous disregard of Persephone's suffering. _Why did he have to bait us with false promises of happiness from the Fates? Why?_

Hades felt the whisper-like touch of his brother's mind on his own, like a finger running down the back of his neck.

_She is yours._

"Get out of my head!" Hades demanded and the intrusive thought left him.

Sure, she was his but she was also soon to be far beyond his reach until her death and then, well… Her shade wouldn't care who he was. It is the flesh and the beating heart and the senses that crave another being to be with, the soul can find its match but it knows little of desire.

He shook his head in disgust and the wretched clanging of eternal loneliness echoed within his chest like a forlorn bell tolling. Love, when lost, left a poisonous mess behind, Hades now discovered.

"Eros," he snarled. "I am a patient being most of the time. But I will not abide Persephone's suffering. I curse you now, you fool. By the powers in me, I curse you to have to endure the suffering I now shoulder, bearing witness to the despair of my love. Let you be tormented by the same fate, until Persephone decides to redeem you of your wretchedness! This so do I swear, by all the powers of creation!"

Hades hissed in a pained breath. He did feel a little better, now that some of the burden of his agony had been redirected at Eros and his future. He knew that standing around wallowing in his own stewing thoughts of an endless stretch of time without Persephone in the Underworld was not doing any favours to himself or anyone else.

So Hades did what he normally did when something vexed him, he pushed it aside and returned to work. He stepped into the darkness and let it take him into the Halls of Judgement, where he materialised next to the three weary judges who were trying to get through all of their new cases.

Minos noticed him first and he watched the judge's eyes widen until they seemed to pop with confusion. Hades waved him aside before he could start any arguments and proceeded to take the chair that was honorary placed for him as Lord of the Dead, where he very rarely presided over matters of judgement that had serious implications for the future or were particularly debatable. He sat heavily and placed his hands on his knees. The three judges exchanged bewildered looks but their relief at another's assistance with the staggering load of judgements before them outweighed their concerns.

As the first shade came before Hades to be judged, the ache of loss beat against his mind and heart appallingly. But Hades was a king and a god and he refused to have his efforts stymied by his own stupid, wailing heart.

_Get used to it, _Hades considered bitterly. _She will return to the sun and the stars and the moon and you will be forever alone down here in the pit of the worlds, missing her. For all eternity. _


	19. Chapter 19

Hermes felt seedy, queasy but above all he was furious with himself.

"Seriously man," he berated himself, swaying a little as he flew back to the Underworld. "What in all of creation is wrong with you?"

He had not enjoyed his audience with Zeus at all on Mount Olympus and the sight of Demeter stricken had broken something within him. His friend, curled up on the floor! His friend, plaguing the mortals so horribly! Oh, the deaths he had witnessed as he flew up on high, staring down helplessly at the disease-ridden earth and hearing the moans of the people as they begged for mercy. Children starving in their mother's arms. Whole families falling asleep in their houses only to waste away by the morning and never open their eyes again. Men weeping as their partners fell ill and they could not feed them anything to sustain their health. Sores and diseases spreading like wildfire as people attempted to feed themselves with disgusting, mouldy, spoiled goods. The livestock falling in their thousands to be picked apart and drained to the marrow by desperately hungry people. It was revolting. It was suffering on a mammoth scale.

And all because Zeus thought things would turn out alright in the end.

"Seriously." Hermes muttered furiously under his breath to himself. "You have got to stop obeying the boss-man when his schemes are so obviously going to go down the deep end. Fiery pits of Tartarus! I have got to grow a _spine _and start _telling _him not to go on like this _before _these little plans get this bad!"

The shades of the dead staggered along the countryside far below like little black ants trailing behind each other on their way home, pulled along by some instinct they didn't understand. Shades were pretty mindless things, until they reached a place of true rest after their judgement. Hermes felt pity for the poor things, milling around like so many misguided sheep. He opened a way between the realms and the shades flocked towards it, moths drawn towards the dim light of hope. Hermes gathered his resolve and let his wings take him down into the blackness of the Underworld, his heart sinking after than his being.

The House of Hades came into view, a pretty rectangular jewel in the middle of the watery expanse of the rivers. Hermes dived, his feet tugging him along, tapping his caduceus on his thigh.

_This is not going to be pleasant whatsoever._

You'd have to be completely blind not to see that Hades and Persephone obviously had a serious thing going on. In Hermes opinion, Zeus was just being a disgusting selfish prick, setting up this situation so that the two of them would find each other only to be cruelly pulled apart again. Perhaps it was an old score Zeus felt he had to settle with Hades, or something along those lines. Hermes had some idea that there was a lot of history between them. The realms knew Zeus was very vocal about his brothers and their failings. But Hermes wondered what could possibly merit such a vicious vengeance, especially on _Hades _who, if his memory served him correctly, seldom did anything but get on with the job he had undertaken after the war against the titans. And as for choosing Persephone as a means to accomplish this end! Well, it was a low and repulsive act, tearing her heart to shreds this way.

_Well, Zeus had managed far worse in the past. Maybe they both got off lightly. How would I know?_

Hermes landed on the doorstep of the House of Hades and called out for a servant. A nymph answered his summons promptly and at his request, went to fetch Persephone. The god twiddled his thumbs and sighed, trying to pluck up the courage to confront the no doubt distraught girl and accompany her all the way back to the upper realms.

A minute later, Daeira walked out from the gloom to bow to him.

"My lady is dressing presently," Daeira informed him. "She will be here in a moment."

"Ah…" Hermes was tongue-tied, trying to find the best way to ask how Persephone was coping without sounding like an ignorant or arrogant heartless bastard. "Is she..? Will she need a moment to…? How is she taking all of this?"

Daeira's wide eyes met his gaze with open honesty.

"My Lord Hades and Lady Hecate broke the news of the curse to her and she disappeared. We left her in privacy to mourn. When she returned it was obvious she'd been crying and she was a mess but there was this… How can I put it? Resolve. She looked determined."

Hermes winced and Daeira offered him a half-shrug.

"Perhaps she is being brave for her beloved," Daeira suggested quietly. "She does not want to cause Hades any more inconvenience, she said so the very first day she was here."

Hermes swore under his breath, one ugly word that Daeira didn't catch. Despite all of Zeus's wretched behaviour and conduct, Persephone was still holding strong by the sounds of things. It appalled him that such a courageous, strong young woman should be denied anything, let alone the one person she obviously desired.

If he had his way, Hermes resolved to give Zeus an almighty kick somewhere it would really hurt the god, powers or no powers.

He was pulled out of these thoughts by the sound of pattering footsteps approaching. Hermes attempted to pull himself together and to face his distasteful task.

Persephone emerged, quiet and dignified, with her head held up and her eyes bright. She was wearing another one of Hecate's designs, a simple red and black number that twisted around her body in a simple and elegant way before stopping at her knees. It was modest but it somehow emphasised the strength in Persephone's slight form. It gave her a commanding presence and an aura of confidence. Her hair bundled down her shoulders, brushed into long free tresses that shone in the half-light.

"Hello, Hermes." Her voice sounded a little dry and Hermes guessed this was from all of her weeping. But it was steady and calm, which amazed him. "I guess you have come to take me back up to my mother?"

Hermes visibly squirmed.

"I'm so sorry about all this…" he began awkwardly.

"Well, there's going to be a slight problem with that," Persephone continued. "You see, I have tasted the food of the dead and am now tied to the Underworld, as far as I understand it."

Daeira let out an audible gasp and clapped her hands to her face. Hermes just thought he'd lost his mind momentarily and stopped, blinked and tried to process what he'd thought he'd heard.

"Sorry, run that by me again," Hermes stuttered out.

"I have tasted the food of the dead." Persephone repeated clearly. "I took some pomegranate seeds that a gardener had left out. I went to the library of Dead Chronicles and read about the laws of the Underworld. I swallowed the six seeds."

"But…" Hermes mouth felt exceedingly dry and his brain felt like it had become a mush. The god just stood there stuttering, trying to take in these events. "But…" He finally got his mouth into gear and found a problem with Persephone's conduct. "What about the curse?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can stand in the sun and all of that," Persephone waved his concerns aside in a gesture so much like Hades that Hermes's jaw dropped away from his face. "But I am tied to the Underworld now forever, yes? I must return in this living form and Hades must rule over my fate. That's what I read, anyway. That's why none of the servants here can just make a run for the other realms whenever they grow tired of work. That's why they can take produce up to the other realms and trade and sell but they must come back after a time, even though they're immortal and have powers of their own. They have eaten food here and are tied to Hades and the Underworld until he sees fit to release them."

Her knowledge was impressive and the solution she offered to her own predicament had Hermes astounded. Persephone met his eye and snorted a short burst of laughter. There was a lot of hope in that laughter, because of course he'd failed to find an objection to her scheme yet.

"I make my own choices, Hermes," Persephone assured him, with an accompanying gentle touch to his arm. "I told Hades that not long ago. I will go and explain things to my mother. I will do what is needed to end this curse on the mortals. But I will come back because I want to and I have found a way that will let me come home to Hades." She gave a very small grin.

She sounded nothing like the tiny precious flower she had been not so long ago. Hermes could still remember her when she had been an infant, curled up in her mother's arms. But Persephone had grown up into an astonishing woman. Hermes wondered whether her mother had noticed along the way. That thought made him remember Demeter as he had last seen her and he felt that he owed Persephone an explanation.

"Zeus forbade me from telling your mother you were safe," he confessed in a rush. "She's crying, pleading for you to come home on the floor of the Throne Room on Mount Olympus. Only Zeus knows what she thinks has happened to you…" Hermes ran a hand through his hair. "Sheesh. What happens now, my Lady Persephone?"

Persephone liked the title; he watched the glow return to her brilliant eyes.

"I believe that is up to Hades now," she suggested lightly. "I have ensured that he is the only one with power over my fate. Why don't we ask him?"

"There is no need to search for me." Hades's voice issued out of thin air and Hermes got the shock of his life as the god came into view, removing the Helmet of Invisibility from his head as he did so. Hades was stern-faced but his mouth had no grim edge to it and his eyes were fixed on Hermes. "Return to Demeter and bring her forth into my realm. We will settle this to everyone's satisfaction with a deal."

Hermes was agape. "How long have you been standing there?"

"From the moment you landed," the God of the Dead replied. "Now go."

Hermes bowed deeply, firstly to Hades but then also to Persephone, who was standing immobile, her hopes still there in the steady lift of her chin.

"My Lord and Lady, I will be back in a jiffy," Hermes promised and then he was off again, bringing another message back to Mount Olympus.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey lovely readers. Not too far to travel now with this story. Thank you for your time, your reviews and your wonderful way of going this far with me. I'm hoping of creating a new "Dead Chronicles" story in the future, with one of the many Hades and Persephone myths. If you have suggestions of one of their stories you'd like me to write inbox them to me. **

**I saw a brilliant fanmix on 8tracks that took inspiration from my story and could not stop smiling all day. If any of you are wonderful enough to create art, music compilations or anything of the sort, let me know where to find it! You are all so exceedingly talented and I am very, very humbled by your display of love for this story.**

**But we haven't too far to go now. Enjoy the journey…**

In the wake of Hermes's departure, Daeira thought it prudent to disappear out of sight and leave Persephone and Hades to themselves. Persephone stared dreamily down the river-bed, where the plants grew in the shallows of the mighty river, where the curves and bends protected the gentle life from the worst of the currents. It was surprising, the sorts of things that bloomed in these small hidden places. She evidently delighted in the sort of things that were beautiful, even amongst the darkness, even in frightening places full of death and macabre longings.

Hades stood immobile, waiting for her to break the stillness, enjoying the quiet before the storm.

"I felt your eyes on me up in the House," she articulated without meeting his gaze. "How long have you been following me?"

He considered trying to find the words to explain that he had in fact been following her ever since he had heard her re-enter his House. Hades wondered if he could explain that when he had first heard her harried footfalls in his abode, she had both drew him closer and stung him with her proximity and inevitable departure from his side. Caught after that meeting with his brother he had found himself torn – would it hurt more to see what he couldn't have any more or to waste the opportunity of her company for a few more precious moments? Hades thought about detailing the shock she had dealt him as she had resolutely searched his library for the dusty tomes that would seal her fate, clutching the fistful of seeds to her throat as she read hurriedly and he had finally realised what she was plotting.

But he reconsidered. He didn't really think words were necessary. It was likely she knew all the things he couldn't say.

He settled for a murmured "awhile," as an answer.

Persephone's head tilted and he caught her rueful smile.

"I've always been a bit of a slow reader," he informed him. "I was worried you'd stop me before I'd finish finding out what I needed to know."

"Your mother rendered me powerless to act," he reminded her, stepping forward to be closer to her. Her heat, the force that emanated from her, guided him towards a hopeful happiness. She was so very determined.

Persephone turned to face him and he caught the light of trepidation there in her unfathomable eyes.

"So you're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?" Hades was flummoxed.

Persephone searched for the truth in his bearing. He stood there under her scrutiny and let her find the answer – he had willed her on with all his might, from his invisible stance in the shadows. When she found it, she put her arms around him and let Hades gently hold her on the riverbank. She was lower down the hill; he could have tugged her up to meet him but he rested his head on hers comfortably when she stood like this. She was a very comfortable weight against his chest. It was odd to find something so firm against his lungs actually made the air taste sweeter.

"So…" She nuzzled closer to him and he heard the cheekiness into her tone. "Ready to meet my mother?"

They laughed quietly together, both aware that it was a poor joke and probably badly timed but unable to help it. Hades tried to still himself but he was just so glad, so very glad that he had hope for a better ending. The fact that she had hope, too, caused him more quiet joy than he had thought possible.

When she quit her giggles, she noticed that he was still awkwardly holding the Helmet underneath the crook of his arm. She lifted her eyes to his for permission and he pushed it between their bodies, a gift for inspection. Her hands ran down his arms until her tentative fingers met the ancient armour.

It had been the produce of the Cyclopes he and his brothers had set free to win the war against the titans. He had been bestowed the Helmet, Poseidon received the Trident and Zeus capitalised on the thunderbolts their new allies created with impressive speed. The weapons suited them far more than their crafty smiths had at first realised – Zeus was all flashy power displays, Poseidon wreaked havoc in a close and personal way and Hades himself… Well, Hades was more like his mother Rhea; he preferred stealth and cunning, to use the darkness as an ally, to prevent the loss of life, to work from behind the scenes to achieve his ends. In truth, it had taken their combined talents to bring down their father Kronos – Hades had invisibly found and forced his father out of his sheltered throne amongst hordes of terrible beasts, Poseidon had pinned his in place with his Trident whilst Zeus had struck the final blow and conquered the titan.

His Helmet was an essential part of him, his realm and his majesty. It was the manifestation of who he was and what he stood for.

"It's incredible," Persephone breathed, eyeing the intricately designed panels and the wide, gaping front where Hades stared out from behind the armour. "Does it make anyone invisible if they put it on?"

"Just me," Hades admitted with a tight smile. "You cannot go sneaking off with it on. It would render you invisible to the mortal masses, perhaps, but it would light you up like a beacon to me and any other immortal in the immediate area. The enchantment completely hides and shields only its master."

Persephone let it go and Hades vanished it back to its hiding place in his inner sanctum with a quick wave of his palm.

They were left again in the obstinate silence. Hades was unwilling to talk about her leaving because the way for her to come back was still such a fragile, precious hope and not a guarantee. There was also the chance that she would leave and not really want to return. It wasn't just the joys of the surface that held such allure for mortals. Persephone could find somebody else; he had no doubt that there were mortal men who could offer her a place, their heart, a home…

Hades was afraid of what would happen to him if she chose not to come back but he made sure not to show it. As she had told everyone, she made her own choices. He had to abide by that and he would, somehow. He had it in his power to deny her the right to make her own decision according to the power she'd given him but he wouldn't use that. He couldn't. What kind of a man would he be, to take her independence away completely, when she had shown such faith and loyalty in him by allowing him the chance to do so?

"Are you cold?" Hades inquired, trying to banish the unpleasantness of his own considerations. His arms touched her mostly bare shoulders and rubbed her forearms.

"I'm okay. I don't think they will take long."

"You know…" Hades placed one hand on the side of her lovely face. "I will not blame you if you choose to stay in the sunlight forever. I have no doubt that your mother will grant you immortality and you could be a goddess in the spring and summer. I will not take that from you. It is still your choice." He leant in very close, their faces almost touched. "Do not forget that, whatever else you choose to do."

She stroked his collarbone, along his jaw, trying to soothe him, trying to reassure him.

"I'll be back as soon as people stop dying and the world starts growing again," she whispered carefully to him and turned the full force of her compelling gaze on him. He felt her breathe on his skin and felt like shivering. "When the earth comes back to life, you'll see me at those gates, waiting for you to let me in again."

"You say that now…"

She laughed once at him, stunning in her confidence. "I was looking for you long before all of this happened, Hades. What makes you think I'd give you up after all of this?" He couldn't find a reply and she just laughed again. "Don't take this the wrong way but for a god, you can be a little bit… Well…"

"Slow-witted?"

"Unobservant," she retorted. Furrows appeared above her face. "But I guess the same applies to you. If I come back and you're… I mean… Not interested any more… You don't have to… Sorry. What I'm trying to say is that I don't expect a god to just sit around until I get back…"

Hades kissed her on her running mouth, trying to stop her fears from forming possibilities that would never come to pass.

"You say that you have waited. I have existed for far longer, met far more beings than you, over so many more strange circumstances." He raised his eyebrows at her, challenging her to find a witty comeback for his persuasive argument. "I have never experienced anything close to this with anyone else in all that time. What makes you think that will change in a season, a month, or a year?"

She sighed with relief and he didn't even think she noticed herself doing it. A glimmer of light appeared high above their heads and Hades reluctantly turned away from her to face it.

"I believe they are here," the God of the Underworld, of the Sleeping and the Dead, admitted with a quiet trepidation. Persephone took his hand in her own and stood tall on the riverbank. They waited, their eyes following the progress of the shining of immortal passage into the Underworld and braced themselves to meet the consequences of their decisions.


	21. Chapter 21

Daeira almost collided with Hecate in the hallway of the House of Hades. The two women exchanged terrified, nervous glances before the goddess managed to compose herself to nod primly.

"I heard what she's gone and done." Hecate was positively sparkling with pride at the young Greek woman who had decided to take matters into her own hands. A woman after her own heart, down here to inherit the throne of the Underworld! It was just too magical; it was just too exciting! And all of creation knew Hades deserved nothing less. For all his loyalty to his work and his stern façade, Hecate knew her friend to be a quiet, wise soul with a true heart and steady mind. He _deserved_ a bit of romance, after all he'd put up with across the millennia and somehow, Persephone deserved him too. They were equals. They would be an astonishing partnership.

Daeira however seemed full of trepidation. She kept licking her lips and flicking her glance back over her shoulder.

"The numbers of the dying are piling up, my Lady…" Daeira's horror carved new lines into her usually pretty face. "Their voices beg mercy and still Demeter has not relented…"

"She won't!" Hecate felt a surge of unpleasant words spring up to her peppered tongue. "She's crossed a line. This curse will leech all of the life it can from the earth until there is nothing left. Hopefully, seeing Persephone happy and well might lessen the toll Demeter is taking from the mortals."

Daeira sniffed. They both caught the sudden flash of light, like lightning illuminating the storm-filled sky, which shone momentarily through the windows. Both immortals spared no more time in idle talk, their skirts billowed out behind them as they rushed to the door to witness the deal Hades was about to broker for his love.

The River Styx was rippling, swaying from the power of the beings that appeared on the shore. Firstly, Hermes landed agilely like a dancer springing to the ground, his winged sandals beating at the soil until fine particles of dust drifted in the air. He smoothly bowed to the other beings that shimmered into the visible spectrum behind him. Hades and Persephone stood high on the riverbank, hand in hand as the Queen of the Heavens trod forward next, her long extravagant gown curling out behind her long legs, her proud head held high. Hera was sculpted thin and proportioned but the most intimidating thing about her was the demand in her lovely eyes - a silent black command that ordered instant respect and displayed a phenomenal strength that the goddess could call on at any moment. Her eyes were a warning and a strict instruction all at once. She was lovely, no doubt, but Hecate knew of the incredible bloody vengeance Hera was famous for and the pride that had called a terrible fate on those who defied her will.

Beside her was the King of the Gods, the Lord of Heavens and Hades's brother, Zeus. He was a broad and commanding figure with eyes that encapsulated the whole of the open sky in a stunning shade of brilliant blue. There was a dignity to Zeus - an aged and wise aura stemmed from him but he was so obviously masculine and pigheaded that Hecate had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes. Standing next to his wife, Zeus appeared no scarier than a raw fist next to a dagger – you know he could hurt if he lashed out with his strength but the true danger lay in the weapon to his left. He was absolutely serene, his face giving away nothing. Hecate thought he strutted rather like the peacock that his wife was so very fond of.

Beside them, bent over like a hunchbacked old woman, was Demeter.

"Persephone!" the poor goddess of the fields croaked out and her daughter let go of Hades hand to rush to her mother's side. Hecate and Daeira observed as Persephone lightly kissed her mother's cheek and held her mother up in a careful embrace.

"Mother, I'm fine." Persephone wiped away her mother's tears with one gentle finger. "I'm really fine. It's okay. Everything's okay."

But Demeter was shaking her head furiously, beseeching Persephone in a horrid, dry voice that sounded as though she'd been screaming for hours for her child.

"No, no, he's trapped you here! That awful beast has you trapped here!" Demeter finally found where Hades stood at a respectful distance and her instantaneous hatred made Hecate whistle gently between her teeth. "He tricked you into eating the food of the dead, the cunning bastard! He found the only flaw in my curse to bring you home!"

"Mother," Persephone was stern yet careful, her tone both soothing and commanding. "Mother, stop. Stop saying these things about Hades. They aren't true at all."

Demeter was a like woman possessed; her hands became talons as she struck out at the air and gesticulated her madness at Hades with all sorts of uncouth terminology.

All credit to Hades; he didn't flinch or show any kind of irritation at her outpouring of unjust odium. Hecate was very impressed. The old Hades would have probably scoffed or made some cutting remark in reply to such vulgarity. Persephone tried to quieten her but couldn't stop the intensity of her mother's rage. Hecate thought things were going to get ugly very quickly but then Zeus moved forwards.

"Enough."

Zeus's command undulated through the Underworld as though he had cracked thunder into the air. Demeter gulped and her words dried up. She held Persephone tightly to her bosom, wrapping her arms protectively around the woman, her glare trained on Hades's immobile form. Zeus spread his arms wide and addressed his brother.

"Speak, Lord Hades. Explain how the situation stands."

Hades nodded his head deeply to his brother and addressed all of the divine beings. Hecate and Daeira clutched each other, waiting for the axe to fall, breathless in the moment.

"Lords and Ladies, due to an unfortunate rendering of circumstances, I have been cursed into a powerless state, unable to stem the long line of the dead that seek solace in my realm." Hades's voice was light and courteous, as though he was making a quiet submission for consideration. There wasn't an ounce of injury in that calm, pleasant voice that articulated the situation. He appeared so humble too, with him arms behind his back and his eyes imploringly fixed on Zeus. Hecate saw his clenched fists hidden behind his back, growing white as he held back his terror and nerves to shine in this one chance for a future with Persephone. The woman herself was holding Demeter upright in that loving way daughters have when they support their parents but her attention was devoted to Hades and her expression was stricken as she watched him plead for their life together. "I have been granted the power of Persephone's fate, as she has chosen to consume the food of the dead. My priority is firstly to my kingdom and to the welfare of the mortals. To halt the proceedings of this curse, which if it is left as it currently operates will wipe out all life on the planet, I propose a compromise that fulfils the dictations of the curse and allows Persephone the chance to return, if she is willing."

"If she is willing?!" Demeter burst out, almost lunging at the quiet, submissive god before her. "You wretched snake, you have corrupted my daughter! You have taken her virtue! You kept her prisoner! Do not speak of…"

"I was no prisoner," Persephone asserted over her mother's ranting. "I love him, mother."

You could have dropped a pin and heard it deafeningly loud in that split second after Persephone's pronouncement. Even the Styx seemed to hush, as though it could sense the gravity of the moment. Hermes was staring guiltily at his shoes – he'd known, of course. Hera's eyes were enormous with disbelief – her face almost comical to Hecate, who hadn't known the goddess's eyes could get so round and huge. Demeter had frozen, her arms locked around her child, trying to digest this distasteful information with something like betrayal on her features. She was shaking hideously and gasping in breath as though she'd come close to drowning. Zeus alone remained unaffected; he just nodded in acknowledgement to Persephone, who was in turn begging her mother to understand.

"I love him," Persephone repeated and there was no doubting the conviction in her, it shone from her eyes, her body, her expression and her voice. "And I want to stay with him because – by some miracle – he loves me too."

Demeter began to turn her fury back on Hades but Persephone seized her shoulder and turned her mother back to face her resolution.

"It isn't his fault I came here, mother. He has done nothing wrong. Hades had been nothing but courteous and considerate to me since the moment I got here." She implored well, Hecate thought, but that disagreeable cast to Demeter still hadn't budged an inch. "And then, well… I figured out I loved him and he was still so willing to let me return to you. He just wants me happy, mother. And I am happy here, with him." Persephone touched Demeter's face with gentle fingers. "Please, mother, understand… I love him. I need him."

"What is the proposition you have, Hades?" Zeus interrupted.

Hecate held her breath. Her friend was a wily and cunning man but he was in a lot of pain and she knew what his usual response was – to cut and run. For all his abilities he was a recessive soul, a peacemaker, a man who had seen the result of death and blood and horror and wanted it to stop. He rarely fought for the things he wanted and maybe that was due in part to the fact that he so rarely wanted anything. Selfishness was not in Hades nature. But by all of creation, Hecate hoped he would fight now! He needed to fight now for the woman he loved!

Hades faced his brother and for one instant the resemblance of family was clear on their expressions. The same broad and knowing eyes, the same purposeful blank expressions, the same intensity in their stature as they searched for diplomacy.

"The stipulations of the curse are clear – in her mother's arms, in the sun and to share a summer. They are the criteria to be met. I suggest that Persephone venture back to your realm brother for the summer and then, when the season has ended…" Hades broke off and Hecate watched him weigh his sentence carefully before continuing. "She may choose to return to the Underworld or to spend more time with her family. I will grant her entry as she wills."

"It would not be good for the fortifications of the Underworld to allow a mortal soul to come to and fro like that," Zeus observed.

"She can be granted immortality through a number of ways," Hades came back at once, as though he had anticipated Zeus's concerns. "She would be a goddess travelling between the realms unheeded."

"She could not fight off an attacker, should one choose to pursue her," Zeus pointed out reasonably. Hecate strode forward before Daeira could protest and her voice rang loud and clear down to her fellow immortals.

"I will guide her!" Hecate called out and realised Hermes had offered to do the same thing at exactly the same time. The god of messengers exchanged a quick startled glance with her and they both resolved to keep the peace for now.

"My Lord and King, Hermes and I could escort Persephone so that she would not be at risk as she travelled," Hecate continued, with a regal tilt of her head in deference to Zeus.

"Thank you both," Persephone interjected, the hope surging her in voice.

Hecate waved carelessly to Persephone, to show her that it would be no chore. Whatever helped Zeus see the obvious solution in front of him would be done. Whatever was needed to sway the king to Hades's proposition would be done.

"You risk your reputation by allowing such access to a mere lover, Hades," Zeus intoned, in a way that was supposed to sound reasonable but everyone present knew to be blatantly hypocritical. Who had endangered the lives of many and caused suffering due to his love affairs more than any other being in creation? Hecate had half a mind to wallop the King of the Gods upside the head for his duplicity.

"I will marry her, if she will have me," Hades told the gathered company. "There is no shame or question of weakness in allowing the Lady of the Underworld access to her own dominion, when she wishes it."

The casual, offhanded manner of his announcement had a startling effect on those gathered. Daeira gasped loudly and clapped her hands together with joy for the couple. Hera's eyes popped wider, if that was even possible. Hermes grinned at Hades. Zeus was less impassive at his brother's suggestion, fighting a satisfied smile.

But Demeter had decided to speak out once more and this time, it seemed as though she couldn't be stopped.

"Don't! Don't you dare! Persephone…" she clutched her daughter's head desperately. "Surely… Even if he has seduced you, surely you don't want to rule over the dead? Surely that is too horrible? You can't want that forever?"

But it was clear that Demeter had no idea as to the intentions of the loyal and brave woman who she clung to. Persephone gently removed her mother's vice-like grip and gazed deeply into her mother's eyes. She was moved, Hecate could tell. Hades's proposal had her sailing over the moon with peace and exhilaration all at once. It was stunningly beautiful to behold.

"I do." Persephone said simply and it was an answer to Hades as well as to Demeter. Hecate curtsied, pulling her skirts wide and trembling with excitement.

"My Lady," Hecate beamed. It was so hard to contain herself as visions of a lavish wedding danced through her head. So much she could do to assist the happy couple! "You will make a fine queen of the Underworld."

Hecate fixed Demeter with an icy stare, daring her to disagree. "Your daughter is beloved here by all of the staff and immortals. She has shown a natural grace to the affairs of the Underworld and brought us much joy. She has not shied away from the darkest corners of this place and appreciates it as much as anyone here but most of all…" She lifted a finger to point at Hades, emphasising to Demeter that her words were not to be argued against. "She loves him and he loves her. He has been an honourable host, a gentleman, the finest person you could have hoped for to look after you daughter when she disappeared! You can't…"

"Hecate." Zeus interjected her speech and she turned her irritation on him with a death-glare. "That will do."

Damn, a direct order to shut up couldn't be ignored. She stepped away and lowered her head, indicating that she would obey. Hera had a sappy sort of half-smile on her face. Hecate interpreted this to mean she was backing Persephone and Hades; she always had been a bit of a romantic. Obviously the notion of Hecate's words had softened her to their cause.

Hecate could have punched the air for victory but she stayed her hand and passively looked on.

"Will you agree to these terms, Demeter?" Zeus asked quietly. "I am inclined to grant my brother's ruling on this matter."

Everyone watched closely as Demeter battled with her hatred, the suffering she'd endured, the false image of Hades she'd built up in her head. Contortions of bitterness flickered across her face, now regret, now fleeting disappointment.

"Mortals are dying as we stand around chatting, Demeter," Hermes softly reminded her, kindly giving the goddess no reproach but just a gentle coaxing. "We need this wrapped up quickly."

Persephone took her mother's hands.

"It's going to be alright mother," she promised, smiling. "I'm happy. You'll be happy again. It will all be alright this way. I will come and see you every year and we will share summer together, okay?"

"Every year?" Demeter queried.

"Every single year," Persephone assured her. "But I will be very happy to come back here to these people and to my husband. You don't have to worry anymore."


	22. Chapter 22

When her mother finally bowed to the inevitable, Persephone felt a rush of heady relief.

_I can come back! I can be in both realms! _

"Let's go," Demeter urged, her hand on Persephone's own with a startling strength. "Let's go right now."

"I need a minute…"

Hermes came to the rescue and steered Demeter aside, murmuring softly to her. Zeus and Hera blinked out of existence, their lights shooting up towards the realm above, as fast as comets and every bit as blinding. Persephone caught sight of Daeira weeping happily and Hecate trying to hide her widening smile behind her ring-encrusted fingers. But her attention was completely captivated by the being who had just proposed marriage to her, and immortality and a place by his side.

"Hades…" Persephone didn't have words for what she felt or what she needed him to know. She ate him up with her eyes. Already, she craved his icy touch on her skin, she wanted to feel his arms ensnare her; she wanted to press her body into his chest and feel his sighs.

_I am going to miss him so much._

A servant hurried forward and bowed low to the Lord of the Underworld. Hades took some fabric from his arms and thanked him. The servant swiftly departed.

"A small gift, my Lady," Hades told her, flourishing the fabric out so that Persephone could see what it was. "The light will hurt your eyes initially, as they have adjusted to the shadows of this realm. This cloth will protect them and your skin from the worst of the climate, so you can make the adjustment." He folded it over her shoulders and fastened it for her with a bright silver pin, tucked the hood over her hair and low over her eyes. Persephone pushed it back only a little so that she did not lose sight of him for an instant. The fabric was wonderfully soft, like the sheets of her bed. It smelt faintly of vanilla and cream.

Hades gave her that incredible half-smile that melted her heart and she had to return it, though the ache in her chest seemed to be spreading wider and swallowing up most of her happiness with it. Persephone pressed her hands together and tried to muster some courage. It wouldn't be long…

"I am your servant," Hades whispered. "I will be here waiting for you when you return."

"Hades… I want to… I swear by the River Styx that…"

"Be careful what you say," Hades warned. "Be extremely careful. Your words will bind you."

Persephone placed her interlocked hands over her heart.

"I swear to you that I will be loyal to you alone, I will become your loving wife and I will always be faithful to you, my one love," the words tumbled out in a rush of flurried whispers as Persephone noticed her mother's eyes boring into her back, silently judging her and Hades. He had noticed too. But he was smiling widely at Persephone.

"And I will miss you more than you can imagine," Hades added. "But you must go."

"I'll be back!" Persephone tried to bolster her resolve but watching him there, knowing that she wouldn't be next to him for a _whole season _was maddening! Hades sensed her hopelessness and stepped forward to mutter into her ear one last word before Hermes spirited her away.

"By far the most rewarding aspects of creation are the ones we wait and suffer for. I will be in agony every second but I will keep your pledge, my future wife, as a means to see the long hours through. I will always be thinking of you."

Persephone lost the fight for self-control the second before Hermes touched her shoulder and light exploded before her eyes and up her limbs. The last glimpse of the Underworld was Hecate, sobbing into her long skirts, Daeira's red face and sniffles, the soft sounds of the beautiful river and Hades… Hades and his unfathomably deep eyes… Her Hades…

Sunlight pierced through and Persephone was instantly intensely grateful for her fiancé's foresight in giving her the cloak. She tried to convince herself that most of her tears were a reaction to the sun. Demeter ushered her into the small cottage dwelling back in her home village. Persephone tried to give some of her old friends at least a hint of a smile, so that they knew she was alright.

The first few days and nights were the worst. Persephone languished mournfully through the hours, feeling as though time had decided to play a cruel joke and slow down as much as possible. How she missed the Underworld! How she needed Hades! Everything she saw and did reminded of her of that place, that man, so fiercely that it was a little frightening how quickly she had become a part of another world. Life was so full of toil and hatred and futile effort and cruelty and inequality… There was no true peace. There was no true punishment for wrongdoers, so the evil in the world flourished unheeded. Justice was a nice idea that the living laughed at.

_What am I doing here? I don't belong here anymore._

Even time with her mother seemed incredibly dull. When Persephone remembered the joy Hecate could bring to a room with her wild, crazy antics, she was saddened by the monotonous routine her life in this realm had become once more. And the rumours that circled about her! Horrid stories of rape and abduction, of forced service of a pomegranate, of a dungeon in the depths of Tartarus. To think of Hades as the monster the living depicted him as was laughable but Persephone was anything but amused. She also suspected her mother perpetuated these terrible lies, nursing the wounds she still attributed to Hades. It was so wrong! It was so unfair! She learnt to turn her head and ignore the misperceptions, to tell the truth when it was asked for but not to bother correcting all the fabrications people spun out of her truths. People would say what they wanted to. Poor Hades had dealt with it his whole existence.

There came one particularly dark night. Persephone was curled up, seated against a wall, letting thick tears drag down her face and fall to the ground unheeded. Her mother had left her all day by herself to see to some young child who apparently had potential to know the secrets of new life in the harvest, so Demeter has gone to Attica to tutor him. Persephone was left alone, lonely and tired but unable to quieten the hideous thoughts in her head enough to get some refreshing sleep. Life up here in Zeus's realm felt suffocating and loud, so far from the beauty and tranquillity of the realm of the dead.

_Oh Hades. Where are you now? Do you still think about me, or were you just some magnificent dream?_

Eventually she must have drifted off though, because the next minute she was blinking her bleary eyes and realising that something was different. Something in her simple cottage room was different…

On the bed was a single black rose and it was staggeringly beautiful. Persephone realised she'd seen it on the banks of the River Styx and scrambled towards it. There was a note curled around the stem, which had been carefully cut so that no thorns remained. Persephone read it quickly, the rose tightly clutched in her fist close to her chest.

_To My Future Wife,_

_Hermes was kind enough to make a small delivery for me. Only the flowers being me comfort, they remind me so much of you. Hecate berates me with wedding decisions. I have ordered her not to in future. Sorry if this means she find you to choose colours and whatever other nonsense she cannot exact from me anymore._

Persephone had to laugh. She would love to see Hecate again soon. She bent over the note to read on.

_I did not know a living being could haunt me as you do. I have been having waking dreams of us dancing around in the gardens, sneaking kisses in the darkness, too many times to count. I cannot express how much I miss you, but I will not dwell on that. I will work for you so that on your return, my kingdom is yours. I have sent Hermes to fetch a golden apple from Hera's garden to ensure your immortality – it will seal your promise to me and elevate you to the status as goddess of the Underworld. If you have any reservations, do not consume the fruit. I will understand completely._

Persephone shook her head. Reservations? Not likely! She kept reading.

_Hermes will deliver it to you promptly. The choice, as always, is yours my love. I work for you every day, my love. You are in everything I do. I am every bit as enchanted by the thought of your smile and your kiss as I was that first time I experienced them. _

_I love you._

_Hades._

Persephone stood quickly and the note was tucked into her bodice. She pushed the gorgeous rose from the Underworld in amongst her hair and dressed herself. He loved her. She had to quit moping around and get on and do what she could to work through this time she had. A queen wouldn't just cry until she fell asleep. A queen would do her duty without fuss and honour her husband. She resolved in her heart to be all she could be for Hades, so that she might be worthy of him.

And so she did. She went to comfort the sick and the dying, telling them of their peace and final judgement that was near at hand. She told them of the Isle of the Blessed and the Elysium gates, so wonderful to behold for those who did the very best with the lives they were given. She spoke of the shades and how they could find the shades of those long dead to be in their company once more. Elderly men praised her kind words. Dying women blessed her gentle hands. And when Thanatos found the next person on his list and beheld Persephone at their bedside, he bowed respectfully to the future queen and completed his job with the utmost care, so that the newly dead were calm and unhurt.

When Hermes brought her the shining golden apple, Demeter watched her eat it with pride in her whole face and the two women rekindled their affection for each other. Misunderstandings were brushed aside in the new majesty that glowed within Persephone. She couldn't explain the difference but Persephone knew immortality was not really a gigantic leap for her. She had grown up around immortals and understood that time did see great changes in the world. They endured and learnt to adapt. She would too.

As the summer faded like the last vestiges of a long and confusing dream, Persephone felt the anticipation build in her now immortal body.

_Not long now._

Worry and nervousness came with it and her little insecurities ate away at her expectations for her return.

_It's been such a long time… What if he doesn't feel the same anymore? _

But that pretty black rose was still as fresh as the day Hermes had left it thoughtfully for her to find and it gave her a small flicker of hope. The butterflies in her stomach reminded her of her initial attraction to Hades and she couldn't help but grin like the happy idiot she supposed she was.

Then one afternoon, Hecate arrived on their doorstep. Persephone's memory had failed to encapsulate her bohemian beauty, the way she filled the room with her personality, the fantastic expanse of her fashion and the way her eyes seemed far too big for her small face. And of course, that typical theatricality had Persephone smiling in moments.

"It's time!" The goddess almost sung, beaming and swinging her body around. "Oh, I have been so impatient! Hades banned me from his rooms unless it was an emergency because I pestered him about your wedding but oh, my dear, you're going to love it! You're going to be the most impressive bride in all of creation! It will be a fantastic party..!"

Persephone wrapped the cloak her husband-to-be had given her as a departing gift and its familiar weight made her feel like skipping along with the goddess.

Demeter appeared at her shoulder and she dutifully hugged her mother goodbye.

"You will come to my wedding, mother?" Persephone asked suddenly, as the possibility that Demeter may not want to come had just occurred to her. But thankfully her mother nodded with good grace and even Hecate restrained herself.

"Be good, my princess," Demeter told her, giving her cheek a swift kiss goodbye. Hermes flew down in the falling twilight, the wingbeats of his sandals sending Persephone's hair flying.

"My Lady," the wisecracking god gave her a doff of his helmet and held out an arm. "You ready?"

"Let's go," Persephone affirmed, taking his arm. Hecate stepped after them and they were off in a beam of light that some of the villagers mistook as a particularly bright shooting star through the early night sky.


	23. Chapter 23

Hades was deep in the pit of the Fates as he waited for his beloved to return to him.

The summer had been eventful but he had been truly haunted by thoughts of _her _the entire time. He had thrown himself into his work seeking distraction but he swore that had only made it worse. Hades had sent the rose and resigned himself to his loneliness, with the comfort that she had vowed to come back to him. If he didn't have that vow to fall back on, he was certain the wait would have driven him to madness. Had he ever been this hopeless? Had he ever let his heart rule him in this way?

The answer to both of those questions was a resounding no and Hades saw the true value Persephone had for him. He had meant what's he'd said about waiting and suffering. He could do this. She had promised. She had made an unbreakable oath.

The tangled web of lives stretched out all around him. Those beams of light that were the immortals shone down like cracks in a roof high above his head, solitary pillars of coloured brilliance that cut through the gloom. The three Fates had noticed him but they had work to do and could not speak. Quite possibly, they realised words would be wasted on him anyway.

Persephone's shining light was now a beautiful red as she was an immortal, the colour of the true rose in the realm above. His light, that strange shadowy colour, cut into hers and they intertwined tightly, so that it became impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. There were other intersections too. There was Demeter, who had been the source of Persephone's life thread and now her light. There was Hecate's purple, so deep it was almost black. Hermes's silver was wide and shone out in all directions, as though an irrational mirror reflected him everywhere. He was the messenger of fates, the being who showed so many through doors and passageways – no wonder he crossed so many lives. His brothers were bolts of gold and sea-green and went positively everywhere, in all sorts of crazy angles. Their families, their descendants, their heroes, everyone was connected, everything was related to another's life or death or fate…

Hades felt the boom of the adamantine doors swinging open to admit immortals and his tension loosened somewhat. _Someone _was here, at any rate. He let the shadows envelop him, a nervous twitch evident in his features even as they vanished from the visible spectrum.

And then she was there, running through Cerberus's legs with that grin widening on her beautiful face! And then she was in his arms and he was actually holding her, feeling her weight, breathing in the scent of her and her warmth spread through his chest like a fire. Hades felt some essential part of himself settle and become content. His love was back. The world was right again.

Persephone met his lips cautiously at first but the reunited couple got carried away in their urgency and Hermes had to yell to remind them to try breathing occasionally. Persephone ignored him and he felt her clutch herself closer, pushing, needing, wanting him…

"Oi!" Hecate interjected angrily and Hades had to smile. He leant back a little, but clasped Persephone to his chest, where she laid her head happily.

"What do you require, Hecate?" Hades asked.

The goddess spluttered and he watched her eyes as she took in their mutual bliss in being together once again. She stamped her foot and her jewellery swung wildly, clattering against itself like ill-chiming bells.

"Get a room so I can finish planning your wedding!" she spat out before storming away. Hades swore he saw the glint of tears in her dark eyes. Hermes burst out laughing and saluted the happy couple before walking back out of the enormous doors. They slammed shut behind him and Cerberus whined at the loud noise.

"Well…" Persephone sighed thankfully. "Alone at last."

"Hmmm…" Hades had become enrapt in running his fingers through her hair and slowly making his hands dance down her neck and onto her back.

"Is Daeira still here?" Persephone asked a little anxiously. Hades grinned down at her.

"Her time of service ended but she asked me to stay as your handmaiden," he told her. "I granted her the position. I could not have picked another better for the job."

He heard Persephone's heartbeat and felt her warm breath on his chest. Hades let her bask in the moment.

"I'm home," she whispered, so softly that at first he thought he'd just imagined it.

"You made it back."

"And you really intend to make me queen of… all of this?" Persephone checked, gesturing with one hand to the expanse around them. Hades cradled her cheek in his hand and drew her close so that she could see his sincerity.

"It is not just because you are the love of my life. I heard the stories of the dead when they came before judgement that the Queen of the Underworld had taught them not to fear, for they would find justice in her realm, and peace, and all the rewards they sought for their sufferings. I heard you. I heard their contentment and all three of the judges were very impressed with your work." Hades became solemn for a moment. "Do you know how few beings would be as kind to the dead, as compassionate and as fair as you are? Do you have any idea of what you can become?"

His wife-to-be gave him that characteristic bold look and cuddled him close.

"I know I love you," she confessed. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing her say that. "That's enough for me."

"I love you."

Hades held her there for a long, perfectly blissful time when the revelled in each other before she broke the spell and tried to poke his ribs, which he retaliated by lifting her up into an enormous spin that left her giggling and a fair bit dizzy. A boat docked behind them on the river and Hades led her forth onto it.

The House of Hades seemed particularly festive; Hades swore he could get a glimpse of every servant waiting with bright eyes for their new mistress to return. Pride and glory shone in his chest, he couldn't contain his delight.

_My Lady of the Underworld. _

_Mine. _

_My love. _


	24. Chapter 24

Music, soft and lulling, rich and delightful to the ears, drifted almost lazily through the white clouds of Mount Olympus on the day of Hades and Persephone's wedding. Brilliant light peaked through the billowing grandeur of the gates of Heaven, where all of the most important immortals gathered in droves. Hermes was a bit frazzled as he flitted about in his role as gatekeeper to let all of the dignitaries know where they were seated. Exquisite dark flowers adorned the stairway, leading the guests up the golden pathway to a wide room that could seat all the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus and hundreds of their most important immortal companions at flowing white and golden tables that seemed to be made of nothing but cloud but were in fact much sturdier. Nymphs served goblets of flowing rich wine, freshly brought about by the divine powers of Dionysus, who could craft a vintage like no other. Fresh fruit and closed blossoms were the centrepieces, wafting their delicious aromas throughout the room where the ceremony was about to take place.

The guests whispered that it was elegant, simple and rather fitting for the daughter of the goddess of the harvest to have bountiful, natural decorations for her wedding. The room buzzed with talk about how exciting the day surely would be, there hadn't been a crowning in hundreds of years! It was shaping up to be a simple, loving affair for the couple who had been the subject of so many whispers and rumours in recent months.

What the guests failed to realise was that over the past few weeks a titanic struggle had raged between Hades and Hecate over the wedding details. He had wanted a small ceremony – quiet and intimate with very little fuss or bother, just something to formalise their union, maybe even just in the Underworld, with their closest family in attendance. Nothing too extravagant for the Lord of the Dead; a cosy and pretty ceremony that Persephone would enjoy and then they could get on with their lives as a married couple. But Hecate had blown that out of the water and created such an apocalyptic objection to the dullness of his idea that he had banned her from his rooms unless she had something to import that had nothing to do with the wedding.

Persephone had watched the whole thing unfold with quiet amusement, torn between the two options. A small wedding appealed more to her on so many levels but she had never seen Mount Olympus, where Hecate insisted the ceremony should take place and her curiosity allowed her imagination to spin pictures of a lavish day dancing about in her head.

In the end, Hecate had played her trump card.

"You are not _only _getting married, my Lord, you are also crowning a queen of the realm! You are not going to tell me that Zeus will come down here to perform that little ritual, are you? You're not suggesting the granting of the Throne of the Underworld can be just a _garden party _are you?!"

And Hades had reluctantly conceded that the King of the Heavens would probably want to make a scene out of the whole thing and let her have her way with some strict instructions – a three day ceremony was out of the question because Hades wanted the whole thing to be short and to the point, Persephone was to approve everything first and if there was one hint of a frilly ornament he would personally take her head off with his sword. Hecate had laughed, given him an enormous hug and clattered off at once to prepare the wedding the day after Persephone returned to the Underworld. Persephone had tried to keep a straight face and failed utterly, which made Hades pick her up and threaten to throw her in the river, delighted with her amusement.

"As long as you are content with whatever schemes she formulates, I will abide by it," Hades had promised Persephone. "I want this day to be whatever you want it to be. All I want out of the wedding is your solemn vow, love."

But the big day had rapidly approached and now Hades was standing beside his brothers for the first time in a very long time in full kingly regalia, with his sword strapped to his hip. He was forcibly reminded of why he enjoyed staying so far away from most of these beings – he could feel their eyes on his back and caught snippets of their whispered conversation. But he was not going to let the usual cattiness of the pantheon distract him from the fact that Persephone was about to become his wife – _his wife – _and his queen. There was a dreamy sort of smile that refused to leave him. And Hecate hadn't done a bad job so far. With any luck they would be back in the Underworld in a few hours and allowed to enjoy themselves.

Hidden away in Hera's own chambers, the bride-to-be was sparkling with happiness. Persephone watched the goddesses dress her tresses of hair with posies and ribbons, sat back as they fixed her beautiful dress around her body and felt so blessed as she accepted their praise of her beauty and radiance. Hera especially loved petting the young woman.

"It is so good to finally have another queen amongst us," the imposingly lovely Queen of the Heavens smiled down on her. "I'm sure we will be very fast friends."

Persephone trembled. The enormity of the day was eating away at her confidence. But Daeira had accompanied her to get ready and saw the nerves building in her new mistress. She tapped Persephone on the shoulder and leant in close to whisper to her.

"Hades is waiting for you," she reminded Persephone. "And I bet he's ten times as nervous as you are."

That got a giggle from Persephone and the new immortal felt much better for her handmaiden's words. Hecate fussed a little bit more with her billowing dress before all of them heard tinkling bells. The ceremony was about to begin.

Mortal wedding ceremonies involved a lot of sacrifice to the gods in order for their marriage to be blessed and while this made good sense to the ordinary human beings, the marriages of immortals were an entirely different affair. Persephone had been bathed, dressed and prepared with a small veil around her head. Her handmaiden, Hecate and Hera disappeared from the room to find their seats, leaving the room empty apart from the new bride-to-be. There was no sacrifices needed, no prayers to wing up hopefully to heaven. She was _in _the heavens. They had made it, despite everything.

Persephone took a last glance in her reflection and smiled.

_My last moments as a single little girl. This will be the last time I see 'Kore' looking back at me. _The realisation gave her enormous satisfaction and hope.

Her mother appeared behind her, a gossamer figure in brightest yellow and oranges with real gold threaded through her long locks of hair and sunflowers at her temple. She was extremely bright and cheerful to look at.

"Mother," Persephone turned and carefully hugged her. She felt her mother's proud tears on her neck.

"My beautiful little girl…" Demeter gasped and they drew apart so she could take in the sight of her daughter. "I am so sorry about… Well, all that anger… I didn't understand what Hades meant to you. But I am so very proud of you. I know in my heart that you will make a fine queen. I know that you will be good and faithful to your husband and your realm…" Tears choked up Demeter but she laughed them away. "I hardly recognise you! My stunning immortal daughter, all grown up, with a realm to rule over!"

"Thank you mother," Persephone touched her mother's cheek and bent over to plant a kiss for the only family she knew. "I will see you in the summer, okay?"

"Go on then," Demeter urged. "Your husband is waiting impatiently for you."

"Is he?"

"Actually, he looks very dazed." Demeter admitted with a laugh. "You have him completely under your spell. Not that I blame him."

Persephone spluttered a happy little laugh, because as sure of Hades as she was, she couldn't help but feel like the fact that he had fallen for her was all a magnificent dream. She knew exactly what Hades must have been feeling at that moment. She shook her head and sent her mother away with another embrace and kiss.

Hera had shown her where to go and Persephone confidently strode down the hall to the source of all the enchanting music and the conversation of hundreds of voices. Hermes met her just outside the door with a truly wicked grin.

"Well, here is the star of the show at last for her curtain call!" Hermes wrapped the young immortal up in an enormous hug that crushed all the breath from her lungs for a moment. "You ready?"

"I think so."

"You look spectacular," he assured her, touching the door with his caduceus to unlock it. "Knock 'em dead honey."

That was a truly terrible pun for the new Queen of the Dead and Persephone almost lost all of her hard-won composure in giggles. One quick glance at Hermes's smug face told her he'd planned the joke all along and she shook the head at him, unable to believe his teasing the second before her crowning. She bent over and fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and felt her cheeks grow pink from repressed laughter.

"Okay, okay, here you go," Hermes ushered inside and the chatter died down instantly.

Heads turned and people gushed. Persephone ignored them all. The front of the room was the only thing that held her attention. Zeus and Hera were seated high above the other guests in truly spectacular thrones that crackled with real lightning. Their faces were fixed on her as she boldly walked towards them. Standing at their side was Demeter, in the place of honour as family. She was weeping happily into her hands, shining with joy. The major gods and goddesses were at the head of the room in a long line – Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus and Hermes, with Hestia on his arm. Hermes gave her a wink; the rest stood solemnly as she entered to pay tribute.

But all of this was just details that leapt out at her, seeking her notice. The one person that Persephone couldn't take her gaze away from was standing in full black armour, a gigantic sword at his waist, his Helmet of Invisibility tucked under one arm. He was straight-backed, every inch a lord and warrior but when he turned and their eyes met, his whole face softened. His shoulders dropped as his nervousness faded away. That half-smile adorned his face as he lovingly watched her progress until finally, they were standing side by side.

Hecate had outdone herself. The bride's dress was a bold black, blood-red and shimmering silver work of art that draped around Persephone like a flower and unfolded to display all of her natural elegance and beauty. It seemed to encapsulate all of the mystery and majesty of the Underworld but at the same time it showcased how fitting Persephone was in that world, how glamorous and graceful the new queen would be forevermore. Her shoulders were bare and her hair was pinned up with a clever pomegranate-shaped jewel pin. When the bride and groom stood before the King of the Gods hundreds of beautiful blossoms opened up at the guest's tables, showering everyone in their perfume and colour. The vows were simple and Zeus himself placed Persephone's small crown atop her head and declared her the Queen of the Underworld until the end of all of creation. Spectacular applause broke out when Hades kissed his bride before them all; Hermes actually leapt up on the table to clap and whistle at the couple. No one could remember ever seeing Hades so radiant and joyful – ever. No one could recall a ceremony that had been so full of new love and wonderful in recent decades. No one could match the perfect bliss of the new couple. The feast went on with huge noise and aplomb, and so many beings went up to congratulate the new husband and wife.

Once they had eaten their fill and drunk from cups of gold and silver, Hades called upon his chariot and gently carried his wife to it, placing her with utmost care in the seat beside him. The inhabitants of the Underworld laughed and danced and sang, making all the glad noise they could and waved goodbye to their other-realm counterparts. They made a path for the chariot to follow back down into the darkness, leading the couple back to their own realm with many waves and throwing black and red roses at their King and Queen. They would slowly make their way home, giving the new couple some privacy in their House beforehand.

The chariot sped at a breakneck pace but neither the driver nor his joyful passenger had any complaints. Persephone whooped as the darkness enfolded over them and she caught sight of the River Styx far below, winding like a snake around _their _palace. She clutched Hades tightly as they landed, the horses snorting and making snuffling noises as he pulled back at their reins.

There was a delicious moment of quiet and peace. They were alone. All the staff were far away and wouldn't make it back for a long while. The line of the dead was short and the shades were in their fields.

"We're home," Persephone murmured, pressing herself against her new husband and smiling up at him.

"Indeed we are," he answered, swiftly helping her down from the chariot. "My Queen, welcome home."

And she finally felt like she had found the source of all her happiness, hopes and dreams. Persephone kissed her husband deeply and let him tug her into their House to enjoy their few hours of complete privacy together.

That night Persephone fell asleep across Hades's bare chest and curled up in his arms had a prophetic dream. She pictured Hades's adoring face staring at her with new intensity and when she looked down she realised that she held an exquisite little baby girl in her arms.

_My little girl… Our little child…_

And this is where the first of the Dead Chronicles: Our Lady of the Underworld ends.

**Well, we made it my dear readers. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to put here a special thank you to all the people who followed this story from start to finish as I wrote it and put up with my slow uploading but especially to KendrixTermina, madame thom, Crusaderj, whitewolf, Kata Chtonnia, DiizGiirlJess, Confuzed-Anime-Fan and all the others who left me such lovely reviews. You kept me going and for that I sincerely thank you.**

**So people, I might look into some sequel ideas. Orpheus, Heracles, Eros and Psyche… They all have some very tempting myths that involve the new Queen and Hades. Let me know what you want written up! I love hearing from you all!**

**Once again, thanks. **


End file.
